Where Our Loyalty Lies
by Cool Fire Bird
Summary: Isolated from the real world, under the watchful eye of Targent, under strict rule and hardly anyone to trust. However, life must go on. The Continuation of 'That Fateful Day'
1. Chapter 1 - New Kid

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 1**

" **New Kid"**

"Still thinking about it?"

Twelve year old Theodore Bronev glanced up from the paper he had been staring at for quite a while, though he wasn't sure how long it had been. Now that he looked, he saw he was the only 'student' still in the classroom, everyone else having filed out.

"Well?"

Theodore titled his head to the side, resting it on the palm of his hand and sighed. "Too long, I suppose."

An older woman, about in her late thirties, was sitting in front of Theodore. She was slumped forward onto a chair, sitting in it backwards. Her long brunette color hair covered bits of her tired looking face, her nose the most visible detail there, stuck out. Her hair was very disheveled and stringy, as if she had done nothing with it in quite a while. How she saw was a mystery.

The woman chuckled and tapped the edge of Theodore's cap, almost knocking it in front of his eyes. "You don't like puzzles, do you?" Her voice was a lower tone and her speech held a strong French accent to it. Her English was very good even with the conflicting accent.

From what Theodore remembered, Julien had said his father had been English, which is how he learned both languages as he grew up. Julien's mother also use to be a university professor in France before Targent took her and her son. Now she taught young children, though she was still having them learn pretty advance stuff about the Azran and archeology.

"I don't dislike them, Professor Brun." mumbled Theodore, slightly put off by the woman messing with his cap, which she noticed and tapped it again anyway. "I just... don't care much for them."

"And yet here you are, working hard to solve this puzzle you _'don't care much for'_." Brun looked at the paper with a written puzzle on it, scrunching her face. "I don't know how you can stand them, to be honest. But it's not my job to come up with them or answer them. Just hand them out."

"I know." Theodore frowned. "This is a new addition to the workload, am I right?"

"Yes." Brun leaned closer to Theodore. "Seems someone higher up believes puzzles are important to the Azran. I always knew someone wanted them added, but they never have pulled it off until now."

Theodore looked frustrated. "I understand why...However it's thrown me off, I must admit."

"Are you afraid of falling further behind your brother?"

Theodore tensed up and looked away.

"Hershel and Julien are going to move out of the educational facilities in about a year or two, to start working in The Nest as assistants to further their education with those in their field." Brun poked Theodore's cap, making the boy look back at her.

"You are about three years _behind_ them, as you should be for your age. I know you've been working extra to catch up to them, but you shouldn't push yourself. You're bright, but you're still young. Very young. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Theodore understood what she was saying, but it didn't solve his dilemma. Hershel, in the beginning, had tried to hide how smart he really was to stay further back with Theodore as best he could. It didn't take long before he was found out and was moved further ahead of his age, being in the same classes as Julien.

After that Hershel had been making it his job to try and help Theodore catch up with them, though unsuccessful. It was beginning to grate on Theodore's nerves.

Hershel moving ahead didn't bother Theodore, he knew how intelligent his older brother was. He was just tired of Hershel acting like he had to do **everything** for him and wanted, for once, to do something on his own.

At the same time, Theodore didn't wish to be left behind.

"You've got time, both before anything in your life changes and time to solve that puzzle. Put it away and think about it later." Brun smiled, trying to reassure Theodore. "A puzzle expert I use to know once told me it's sometimes best to step back and try again another time with a fresh look."

Theodore eyed the puzzle one more time before folding up the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. "I suppose I could do it later."

"Good!" Brun brushed her hair out of her face. "You should be out in the Free Area with the others anyway. While I'm done teaching for now, I have other work to do today."

Theodore sank in his seat, now remembering the other reason he preferred to sit in the class room and work on a puzzle he did not care about rather than go out. It was better than being out in the Free Area.

"I know you're avoiding it, but you really shouldn't. They'll notice."

Theodore's shoulders slumped. He knew Brun was right about that, Targent members in charge of the educational facilities were always watching them. They would know if he kept finding ways to avoid the tight schedule they had everyone on.

"Ah, one more thing."

Suddenly a book was placed on Theodore's desk, much to the boy's surprise.

"Julien has been letting you borrow his books. So I thought I'd get you one that you might be interested in."

"How?..."

Brun grinned, quite pleased that she had Theodore bewildered. "I have my connections. Anyway, if you don't mind, I need you to do me a small favor."

Theodore slowly picked up the book, not having a new possession in so long. He couldn't remember the last time he got something like a new book. He couldn't help but smile.

"Theodore?"

Theodore snapped his gaze back to Brun, having almost misheard her. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was it?"

"Do you know when you'll see your father?"

Theodore's smile quickly faded with that question. "I wouldn't know. I haven't heard anything."

"Well, when you do hear from him..." Brun tapped the book. "Page thirty nine. I have something for him there. Please give it to him." She quickly stood up and made her way out of the classroom, giving Theodore no time to ask why.

Theodore raised a brow, flipping the book open to page thirty nine. Tucked away between the pages was a small folded piece of paper. He bent one of the flaps back to take a quick look at the letter before folding it back up and closing the book. He placed the book in a bag he left on the floor, throwing the strap over his should before getting up and heading out of the class room, towards the Free Area.

Brun had never met Theodore's father, the boy knew this much. Why she wanted to give him anything perplexed Theodore, this seemed so sudden and out of nowhere.

The hand writing, from what little Theodore allowed himself to look at, was obviously not Brun's. He knew the teacher had terrible hand writing when it came to writing in English, to the point of almost unreadable. Her grasp on English was very good when speaking, not in writing. The only conclusion Theodore could make was that Julien wrote it for her.

If that was the case, Julien had never mentioned it to him. Why would Professor Brun want to contact his father, a man she never met? Why would Julien not say anything about it? Should he ask Julien about it?

Theodore mulled over this as he walked out into the Free Area, a large open place that looked as though it should be outside, but was still inclosed in concrete walls. There were windows, though they had been sealed, blocking out any sunlight.

Theodore hadn't seen the sky in so long. The last time was now only a vague memory from a day long ago... He remembered it being a very sad day, but the memory of why escaped him.

The Free Area was mainly a place for the children to gather, no matter the class they were from, nor the age. They had slightly different times as to when they would come out of their classes, but at some point everyone would end up there.

Not that telling time was easy in a completely sealed off building with no clocks or calenders.

Theodore wasn't fond of being in this place, even if it was where he would normally met up with Hershel and Julien. It wasn't very consistent when he would and while he had no problems with the other children there, at times they would have a problem with him. Which wasn't an issue when he wasn't alone, but at the moment...

Theodore sighed. As much as he tried to do more on his own, as much as he was annoyed with Hershel's constant involvement, Theodore had to admit that he was the one who was afraid to let go of the easy reliance on his older brother.

Shaking his head, Theodore decided to save these thoughts for later. Right now it was best to find a place out of the way and try to get a little more studying done. He dug through his book bag and pulled out a black book, notes and other small book marks sticking out of it.

Theodore scanned the area, looking for a quiet spot, when something caught his attention. A large group of children were gathered around something, shouting and seemingly entertained by whatever was going on.

While the more common sense side of Theodore's mind told him it was best to ignore it, his younger and less mature side wanted to know what was so compelling that had almost the entire student body of Targent distracted.

Theodore put his book back in his bag and walked over to the crowed, pushing his way through the older kids to try and see what they were looking at.

As soon as Theodore had a chance to see what was happening, he found himself having to jump back, crashing into others as a young boy was thrown in his direction. Theodore was quickly pushed forward by those he ran into, nearly falling over. He regained his balance, avoiding face-planting into the ground.

Unfortunately, he was now in the middle of the circle.

"You next?"

Theodore stiffened up, clutching the strap of his bag tightly. He turned to see a young girl, probably two or three years older than him, looking at him with impatience.

The girl was tall, taller than most of the kids around. She had discarded the Targent jacket and cap, the sleeves of the dark gray shirt under it rolled up to her shoulders. She had bright red short and curly hair and had large hazel eyes that were glaring daggers at Theodore. She looked very aggressive and Theodore wasn't sure where it was coming from nor why it was towards him at that moment.

Theodore also noted to himself that he had never seen her before. Was she new?

"Well?" her voice was deep for her age and carried an American southern accent. "You just gunna stand there? Though I have to say you have guts comin'. Don't seem the type to want to mess with me."

"Excuse me?" Theodore slowly backed away and tried to understand what he had gotten himself into.

The girl didn't answer, just charged at Theodore, fist heading straight for his head. Theodore dropped down quickly, crouching. He scrambled to his feet, trying to get as far away from the girl as he could, however she was a lot faster than he thought, grabbing his book bag strap and yanking him right onto his back.

Theodore gasped for air, the wind being knocked right out of him. He hurriedly rolled away just in time to avoid the girl stomping her foot right into his stomach, slipping out of his bag strap.

Theodore coughed as he stood up, trying his best to catch his breath, however the girl wasn't about to give him any time as she came right at him, another punch flying.

This time, Theodore just stepped to the side, pushing her arm away as he did so. He had just started learning combat training, having finally reach the age when they taught it. As much as he didn't wish to fight, he was starting to feel grateful for the lessons.

The girl grunted at Theodore and kept throwing more punches at him, Theodore just repeated dodging until he was pushed up against the crowd again.

They tossed him back in, Theodore ducking and running past her, the girl ending up hitting another kid instead.

"Are you gunna fight back or what!?" screamed the girl, getting more and more agitated. She grabbed Theodore's jacket collar before he had a chance to move away.

"Why would I want to fight you?" Theodore was very confused about the whole situation. "To be honest I don't even know why you're fighting anyone."

"Eh?" The girl looked him over and grunted again. "Ah man, seriously? Should have went with my gut feelin'. You look more like a book worm than a bully." The girl tossed Theodore to the ground and walked over to where his bag laid. She scooped it up and threw at him. "Take your books and get goin'. I don't got time for you."

"Aw, come on, Red. Not gunna hit Bronev even once?"

Theodore winced, knowing who that voice belonged too. He looked up to see an older boy push through the crowd and into the circle, two others coming up behind him. Theodore knew him as Quinn, a boy in the same class as Hershel and Julien. He also was very much aware this kid and the group he ran had a very strong sense of animosity towards them.

Like most of the children here, he was shorter than the tall red head, but not by much. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, his voice had a Irish sounding accent.

"You gunna fight me next, pretty boy?" asked the girl, getting into what looked like a boxing stance. She kept shifting her feet, ready for another brawl.

Quinn laughed and walked past the redhead. "Sure, Red. Just give me a second before you do, okay?"

Theodore's eyes widen as he realized Quinn was coming towards him. He tried to get up and leave, taking his bag. However the older boy got to him before he could, grabbing his jacket sleeve and yanking Theodore back into the circle with him.

"Where you going, Bronev?" Quinn chuckled, amused by Theodore's attempts to escape his grasp.

While Theodore was trying desperately to get away from Quinn, something in the back of his mind was bothering him. Fights breaking out wasn't unusual for the Free Area, but what _was_ unusual was that no one was trying to stop it. As soon as a fight started, guards would come out to break it up and take away those who started it to be punished.

They were always watching, Targent never left them be. But now, a fight has gone on long enough for not only a crowd to form, but for several kids to have gotten possibly seriously hurt. Either someone wasn't doing their job or...

"They want this?"

"What are you going on about, Bronev?" Quinn pushed Theodore away, the two boys with him grabbing Theodore and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Quinn, wait. Isn't it strange none of the adults have tried to stop this?"

Quinn tiled his head at the question. "Huh. Yes, that is strange, now that you mention it... So I better take advantage."

"W-wait! There's got to be a reason they-"

Quinn laughed again, cracking his knuckles. "If you think you can stall so your big brother has time to come save you, you've got another thing coming. I'm afraid he'll be busy with the teachers for a while, probably won't have time for the Free Area. He had some items on him that are against the rules. Typical, really. Though to be fair he's normally much more careful... I wonder if someone planted them?" The two boys with Quinn snickered at this.

"Well..." Quinn raised his fist. "I guess I'll just leave a message for him and that French Freak."

Theodore shut his eyes, waiting for the impact.

* * *

Hershel rubbed the back of his hands as he walked out of the class room. He checked them to see some scratch marks, but they weren't bleeding so he considered himself lucky.

"Hey."

Hershel looked to see Julien standing outside. Hershel frowned at him.

"Did you wait for me?"

Julien shrugged. "I felt bad. You took the blame." Julien looked at the floor. "Quinn was targeting me, I'm the one he has a problem with. I'm getting tired of you and Theodore getting caught in the crossfire... You... didn't have to do that for me."

"Don't worry about it, I've been through worse." Hershel looked annoyed. "You could have went to the Free Area and found Theodore instead of waiting for me."

Julien shook his head. "Come on, Hershel. Theodore doesn't need us doing everything for him. Besides, he's fine in the Free Area. He's more likely to get harassed if I **did** go there."

Hershel still didn't like the idea of Theodore being left alone when he was sure that Julien was purposely set up to get in trouble with the teachers. What if Quinn wasn't done messing with them?

While Julien was right that Tarent kept a close eye on them, Hershel knew there were ways around that, as Quinn had shown planting a pocket knife on Julien. Hershel only noticed in time to keep Julien from getting into trouble, but couldn't get rid of it before he was caught.

Julien and Hershel started off for the Free Area, though they had probably missed most of the time they were allowed there. Still, Hershel wanted to check on Theodore just to ease his own worry.

"So yesterday, Miss Gray had some apples in her office." started Julien, wanting to lighten the mood. "I decided she had just a few to many."

Hershel smirked. "Really, Julien? Couldn't help yourself?"

Julien grinned sheepishly. "Well it's not just for me. When we get back to our rooms tonight, I'll show you my new hiding spot. It's a bit out of the way, but worth it. Been wanting something sweet for a while."

For as long as Hershel knew Julien, the young boy had a terrible habit of taking anything that wasn't nailed down and knew wouldn't get him into too much trouble for having. He also had a knack for getting into places he wasn't suppose to be.

"How did you even get into her office?" asked Hershel.

"How could I not?" Julien shrugged again. There were some secrets Julien refused to even tell Hershel. "I was hoping she forgot her little date book and left it inside. Would have had a better idea of how many days had passed since the last time I checked." Julien pouted and crossed his arms. "They took my notebook that had the dates written down. I was careless and now I have to start all over."

"Did you find it?" Hershel asked. Having a sense of time would be easier to gauge how long it had been since his father had seen him, something that had been bothering him and Theodore for a while.

Julien shook his head. "No luck. I'll have to try again another time."

"You should be more careful."

"Ha!" Julien lightly pushed Hershel's shoulder. "That's funny coming from you. You take far more risks tha- hey, what's going on over there?"

Hershel looked to where Julien was pointing. The two had just gotten into the Free Area and saw that most of everyone inside was gathered around in a circle further off. They could hear yelling going on, but couldn't tell what else could be happening. The whole scene looked bizarre, no adults of any kind were there to investigate.

"That's strange..." Hershel looked around, trying to find any sign of Theodore.

"Think Theodore is over there?"

Hershel grit his teeth and rushed towards the crowd, Julien following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Have We Been Forgotten?

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 2**

" **Have We Been Forgotten?"**

Theodore began to wonder what was taking Quinn so long to hit him. The older boy wasn't one to hesitate and Theodore felt he had been bracing for the attack for a while. He risked opening his eyes slightly to see what could be going on.

To Theodore's surprise, Quinn's fist had been stopped by the redhead, who had grabbed tightly onto his arm.

"You going to get involved, Red?" growled Quinn. "What is he to you? You just got here, you don't know anything about these snitches. Trust me, this was long coming."

"I don't care about the bookworm." grunted the redhead, shoving Quinn away. "I just don't like bullies. And it looks to me like you're ganging up on the little guy. That makes me all sorts of mad."

Quinn looked over at the boys with them and singled them over. They dropped Theodore to the ground and joined Quinn.

"You are sourly going to regret this." Quinn cracked his knuckles. "Unlike most of those you beat about, we've got actually training."

The redhead charged at Quinn, who quickly side stepped her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down, slamming his knee into her stomach.

"You leave yourself open, Red." Quinn's cocky attitude was immediately responded with the redhead pulling her arm from him and bashing her head against his, knocking the older boy over. The other boys with Quinn jumped the girl, grabbing her arms to hold her down, though they found she was a lot more difficult to control as she thrashed about.

"Keep her down!" yelled Quinn as he got up, hand on his nose which had started to bleed. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Quinn, stop!"

Quinn's temper flared when he saw Theodore try to get between him and the redhead. "You are a moron, you know that, Bronev? She just gave you an out and you didn't take it?"

Theodore stood in Quinn's way, refusing to move. He was trying his hardest to keep his body from shaking to keep up a good front that he wasn't afraid of Quinn.

"This is pointless, Quinn." Theodore said, barely keeping his voice from cracking. "There has to be a reason that this fighting has been allowed to continue and it can only end with everyone getting in trouble. Can't you see that?"

"Beat it, bookworm!" screamed the redhead, who was still trying to get the two off her. "Don't be stupid and don't get in my way! I have to do this myself!"

"This isn't right." Theodore wondered if the girl knew exactly what was going on.

"Fine, Bronev. Let's try this again." Quinn grabbed Theodore's collar to hit him this time. However Quinn was interrupted again as a Targent cap came flying at his face, hitting his already bruised nose.

Theodore looked over to where the cap came from to see Hershel rushing up to them. "Hershel?"

"Great..." growled Quinn, tightening his grip on Theodore's collar. "I thought you'd be gone longer. Guess the Professor was in a good mood today."

"Let Theodore go now." Hershel voice was hard, Theodore could tell he was furious, but holding back.

Quinn smirked. "What are you going to do about it? Doesn't seem like Targent cares what we do. You going to finally fight me, Bronev?"

"Wait, Hershel!" Last thing Theodore wanted was for Hershel to add to this. Something strange was going on and Theodore began to wonder if the chaos was only fueling it. What the girl said was so telling that she knew why this was allowed.

Just then Theodore could see the girl had tossed off the two boys and was heading straight for Quinn. "Q-Quinn-"

"Huh?" Quinn's pulled Theodore closer, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"Look out!" Theodore barely chocked those words out, Theodore's coat collar tightening around his neck with how hard Quinn was holding it. Though it was too late for Quinn, the redhead hitting him square in the face when he turned to see what Theodore was talking about, knocking him right to the ground and pulling Theodore down with him.

"Theodore!" Hershel rushed over, but was stopped as the girl turned to him and started attacking him next, making it impossible to get to his little brother.

Theodore groaned, his head having hit the ground hard. He looked over to see Quinn was knocked out cold, his grip on Theodore was gone. The older boy didn't appear to be moving, which frighten Theodore. He quickly scrambled to his knees and over to Quinn. He checked on Quinn to see if he was still breathing, which he was, much to Theodore's relief.

"You okay, Theodore?"

Theodore looked up to see Julien making his way over, stepping in between him and the two boys who were heading over to Theodore and Quinn. Julien wasn't sure if they were there to check on Quinn or to hurt Theodore and he wasn't about to sit back and find out.

"I'm fine." Theodore slowly stood up, dusting the dirt off his knees.

"What is going on?" Julien placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder and moved him away from Quinn so the boys could check on their fallen leader and so Julien could get Theodore to a safer distance away from the fighting. Though he wanted to get out of the circle, it looked like that would be difficult.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest." Theodore looked over to see Hershel having to deal with the girl now, much to his dismay. "But continuing this can't possibly be good. I think all of this is for her."

Julien's attention went to Hershel, who had his hands full with the very agitated American. "For what purpose?"

"I don't know." Theodore frowned. "We need too-"

A loud sound shot through the air, everyone coming to a stop. Everyone except the new girl knew what the sound was and who it belonged too. It was a whistle belonging to head of Targent's educational facilities.

"Stop all of this!"

Hershel took this chance to head over to Theodore and Julien, ignoring the redhead who was confused. The circle of kids started to break up, a tall blonde woman making her way through.

It was Miss Gray, coming in with several Targent guards behind her. She looked very crossed.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Gray whipped out her riding crop, which made every single student flinch in fear. "Where the hell are the guards that were suppose to be stationed here?!"

Theodore found himself trembling with fear, he had never seen the woman so angry in his life. He had seen her mad before, which lead to some of the worst punishments he had ever seen anyone face, but nothing like right now. He couldn't imagination what she would do in this state of rage.

Hershel stood in front of Theodore, letting his little brother hide behind him as if that would shield him from the woman's wrath.

"Which one of you wants to explain why you all decided to act like a bunch of animals?" Gray held the center of the riding crop, eying every single child there as if expecting one of them to try to answer her. Instead it was deathly silent, no one wanting to make a move or sound.

"I apologize, Miss Gray. That would be my doing."

Gray looked back to see two men coming up.

One man stood in all white, not in the normal Targent uniform or even an altered version. He wore a white hat and coat, a long white scarf wrapped around his neck. He carried a cane with a small bird carved at the top of it. He looked around his late forties or early fifties and he had a slightly gray goatee, his original color looked like it was red. He had a very thick Irish accent. He was someone none of the children had seen before.

However the man next to him was dressed in a red Targent uniform, a uniform everyone recognized. This man was part of Targent's elite, their best assassins. The way his uniform was designed suggested he was high ranking, which made everyone even more nervous and afraid if someone like that was here.

Gray took in a deep breath, trying to suppress her anger which was only getting worse. "You...Corrin, sir. What are you doing here?"

The older man in white tipped his hat to Gray and smiled. "Doing a favor for a friend. So sorry it got in the way of your little program here."

"A favor?"

The redhead walked right up to the red uniformed Targent agent and stood at attention. The man in red smiled at her and patted her head, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Who is this?" Gray looked at the girl, not recognizing her at all. "I know every single child here and I have never seen her."

"She will be joining your little program." Corrin leaned on his cane, looking at the girl. "Her name is Anna Carver."

"Urm..." Gray looked displeased. "Well.. Are her parents here?"

"No, no." Corrin shook his head. "She's not here for the... _normal_ reasons. See, she was hand picked by Kale over here when he was in America for a while."

The man in red nodded, though did not pull his attention away from Anna. "I rather choose my team personally. Rarely do I find anyone already here in The Nest that I want. She's a natural, fights very well without proper training. I'm eager to see what she will accomplish after being trained here for a few years."

"Yes..." Corrin smirked. "I tried to explain to Kale that we're a bit full right now. Lately we've been wasting resources on people who aren't worthy of Targent and I was reluctant to let him have his new little charge. I refused to add anyone else without reason and, well, we decided to test her skills out."

"On _children_?" said Gray in disgust.

"Well of course." Corrin came off as if that should be reasonable. "She's still a child, I wouldn't have her go against grown men. That's just crazy."

"You could have informed me." Gray eyed Anna. "We could have set something up."

"In an environment controlled by you?" Corrin scoffed at this. "Please, Miss Gray. I wanted real results. Besides, you should be grateful. After all, you just saw how little control you have over these children. It didn't take much to get them all riled up, now did it? Such little respect and discipline... Makes me wonder if someone else should be in charge."

"That's not your decision to make." Gray's voice became cold and deeper, her gaze now fixated on Corrin. "Mister Gearald made it very clear this place is **mine**."

"While he's alive, that is true." Corrin smiled brightly at Gray. "However, the man is getting on in his years... Well, let's talk about this another time. Sorry to have interrupted your classes. You can ask Kale for all the information you need on Anna."

Corrin turned and walked over to Kale. "Answer her questions, I'll make sure everything is arranged that you'll have her by the time she's trained and old enough. Don't worry about the paper work, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, sir." Kale nodded to Corrin, who walked off, heading out of the Free Area.

"Do as she says, Anna." said Kale, the young girl nodding in response. "Keep your nose clean and focus on your training and studies. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Yes sir."

"I don't care if she was under orders." growled Gray. "She is going to be punished like everyone else." She smacked the middle of the riding crop on her left hand and turned to all the children. "The rest of your lessons are canceled. The injured will be taken to the infirmary and will be dealt with later. The rest of you, _**everyone**_ , hands behind your head and up against the wall. You will spend what could have been your last few classes there and then returned to your rooms. No one will be allowed out until tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

Terrified and in shock, no one moved, which enraged Gray. " **NOW!** "

The children quickly scattered, heading towards the walls of the Free Area to do as they were told. Anna slowly made her way over to the wall, Kale finally turning to Gray to talk to her.

Theodore found that when he got to the wall, on his left was Hershel and Julien and to his surprise, Anna was on his right. The girl looked very pleased with herself, despite having to take on the punishment like everyone else.

Anna noticed Theodore looking at her and shrugged her shoulders. "So, Bookworm... Sorry about earlier, you weren't my target. I figured every school has bullies, so if I had to fight anyone, I could get them to come at me easy."

"Theodore Bronev."

"Huh?"

"That's my name." Theodore smiled at her.

"Eh..." Anna looked uncomfortable. "Just call me Red while we're talkin'."

Theodore was confused by this. "That-"

"Look, I don't like my last name because my foster parents gave it to me." Anna grunted. "Also my first name is too... girly for what I want. I'll take the nickname."

"All right..." Theodore wasn't sure about it, but if that was what Anna wanted, he would oblige. "You-"

Anna interrupted him again. "Let's make somethin' clear. I am not here to make friends. I'm just here to join Targent, no other reason. It's gunna be a long stand here and I get bored easy. I don't mind talkin' to you even if you did nearly ruin my chances. Tryin' to play hero and all."

"You actually want to join?" Hershel looked at Anna in disbelief.

"I was talking to Theo, not you." Anna glared at Hershel.

Theodore raised a brow at Anna's nickname to him. Didn't she just say she didn't want to be friends? What was with the nickname then?

"Anyway, Theo, is it true you're a snitch? Or was Pretty Boy lying? That's the last thing I kind of need to know that if I'm gunna keep talkin' to you."

Julien rolled his eyes. "Of course you heard about that."

Anna ignored Julien. "Well?"

Theodore shook his head. "Quinn believes that because of my friend. He thinks everything that goes wrong is because one of of us told on him. I rather not know what he's doing, personally."

"Typical bully." Anna nearly spat that out. "I mean, you could be lyin', but... I don't know many snitches who put themselves in between people fightin'... You seem okay, I don't know about anyone else here."

Theodore was surprised that Anna believed him. Most new kids decide it would be easier just to listen to Quinn or anyone else than risk talking to him.

"No talking at the wall!" yelled Gray, causing everyone to stiffen up.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the wall as Gray walked by them, not wanting to get caught talking amongst themselves.

Once Gray got far enough away, Anna shifted around, getting irritated and anxious. "Say..." Anna grinned and leaned over to Theodore, her voice going to a whisper. "I've got an idea, Theo. You're bullied, right? Well, I can take care of that if you inform me about every little thing about this school. Kale didn't give me all the details and I could use an inside man."

"That's fine, Red." Theodore smiled meekly at Anna, who had moved just a tad to close. "I wouldn't mind helping you anyway. Also, this place isn't a sch-"

"I don't like owing people." Anna once again stopped Theodore. "So let's work something out, okay? You really should have someone watching your back."

"Excuse me?" Hershel moved closer to Theodore. He didn't trust this girl in the slightest, nor did he like her talking to his little brother. "Leave Theodore alone, you've caused enough trouble."

"I didn't do nothin' but what I was told." Anna stood up straight and scowled at Hershel. "So sorry if I ruined your school day, but I'm busy talkin' to my new buddy here, so back off."

Hershel grit his teeth, fuming at this new girl. "Are you stupid? This isn't some boarding school you joined."

"Isn't that why everyone..." Anna trailed off when she saw the looks on Theodore and Hershel's faces. "You aren't here because you want too or because your parents...?"

"No one is." said Julien, bitterly. "We're all prisoners here."

"Kind of a over dramatic way of puttin' it, don't ya think?..." Anna uneasy grew worse, as well as her confusion. "...Never been to one of those livin' in schools, maybe I donno how hard it is, but you don't need to put it like that. Can't be worse than where I was."

"You are completely clueless." Hershel was now sure he knew how little Anna really understood what was to be expected of her.

"Look, I don't wanna talk to you." Anna went back to Theodore. "So about that deal..."

"Hey." Hershel wanted to get in the girl's face, but knew he couldn't move much closer without Gray noticing. "I'm not going to stand here and watch someone try to use Theodore."

"Please stop." Theodore looked back and forth between the two, getting very uncomfortable of the hostility building between them, himself stuck in the middle.

"I'm not usin' anyone."

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

"Well maybe you need your eyes checked."

"You don't even know what Targent's elite is, do you?"

"Of course I do! They-"

Anna was cut short as her head was grabbed by Gray, pushing her against the wall. Gray looked at Hershel. "What did I say about talking?"

"S-sorry ma'am..." mumbled Hershel and looked back at the wall.

Gray let go of Anna and went back to walking along the wall, the girl glaring at Gray before turning back to Hershel.

"That was your fault." Anna whispered.

"You don't learn, do you?" whispered Hershel back, but refused to look at her.

"Theo, who's this guy?" Anna's patience was running thin with Hershel. "He keeps runnin' his mouth at me, you know each other?"

Theodore sighed. "That's my brother, Hershel."

Anna's eyes widen and she looked between the two of them. "Really? Jeez, where were you when he needed help?"

Hershel frowned, but refused to answer Anna, deciding it would be best to keep quiet. However that struck a nerve with him, feeling terrible because she was right. He wasn't anywhere when Theodore needed his help.

"Sorry, Hershel..." Julien noticed Hershel's frustration.

"We'll talk about this later." said Anna to Theodore before looking back at the wall.

For the remainder of the punishment, everyone was quiet.

* * *

"Good, you're still here."

Leon was startled awake as a case was slammed on his desk, right in front of his face. He looked up to see it was Jin, who beamed a large smile at him.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Leon rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Jin nodded before placing a cup of tea in front of Leon. "Mm-hmm. I sure am. Can you guess why?"

Leon was half awake and wasn't up to dealing with Jin's games. He had spent a good amount of the day working and now at the end he had stayed behind, busy filing a permission slip to see his sons. The last three had been declined, much to his dismay and confusion as he's never had that many refused before. It seemed lately he had less and less contact with his children.

"Can we just get to the point?"

Jin was put off by Leon's dismissal. He patted the case. "You don't recognize this?"

Leon looked at the case which looked like every other that Targent owned. "Really, Jin..."

"Fine!" Jin tossed his hands in the air. "Ruin my fun. At least drink that, I need you awake."

Leon groaned and reluctantly took the tea. He learned early on that Jin never did anything without a motive behind it, any act of kindness was just to mask what he really wanted. Well, from most people, surprisingly Jin was brutally honest with Leon for whatever reason. Not that it changed much in Jin getting what he wanted, arguing or fighting back was pointless. Leon was just aware of the real reasons.

Jin put gloves on and then opened to case. Leon nearly dropped his cup when he saw what was inside.

"I see you remember now." Jin grinned and pulled out the Azran figurine, the one that Leon had found years ago. "We're finally going to get permission to go."

Leon's heart sank at this. "So... that means..."

"The murder investigation has finally been shelved, according to our men inside Scotland Yard. Took long enough, they were getting nowhere."

"What made them finally stop?" While Leon didn't like the idea that he was the prime suspect, the idea that the investigation was done meant that **no one** would be looking for them anymore.

Jin looked at the figurine, turning it over to see the whole thing. "Well... It's not really over per say, but the original detective isn't on it anymore and it's been given to one of our guys. So we have control over it now. From what I heard the original detective just wouldn't let it go, he felt very strongly about finding your family."

Leon slowly nodded to this. "What happened to the detective?"

"He passed away." Jin smirked when he saw how upset that seemed to make Leon. "Targent didn't... _remove_ him, Leon. He died on his own. I promise. We want this case to disappear, not build more suspicion."

Leon decided for his own sanity to believe Jin. "So when are we going?"

"Probably in a month." Jin frowned. "I'd like to go as soon as possible, but even with the case having died down to almost nothing, we need to be careful." Jin placed the artifact back into the case and closed it. "Do you remember the combination?"

Leon opened a drawer in his desk, looking through it. "Possibly, however I also wrote it down." He pulled out a folder and placed it on the desk. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

Jin tilted his head to side, thinking over the question. Leon felt uneasy with how long Jin was taking to answer, having gone silent. He regretted saying anything.

After a while, Jin finally smiled crookedly, as if a mischievous thought occurred to him. "Well... I suppose since I am here, we should discuss your future here in Targent. I think it's been long enough."

"Pardon?" Leon wasn't sure what Jin meant by that.

"You are not a real member of Targent, I hope you're aware of that."

Leon was, Jin had made that very clear from the beginning.

"We need to change that."

" _We_?"

Jin chuckled. "Yes, we. You won't be able to do it on your own. You need to prove that you are trust worthy and not still just an archaeologist that we have working under us."

Leon looked away. "Why would I want to join Targent, officially?"

Jin walked up behind Leon. "The benefits, of course. You could have a bit more freedom and most importantly..." Jin reached over and snatched the permission slip Leon was working on. "...have more say in what happens to your children."

Leon looked over his shoulder, glaring at Jin. "Why would you care about that?"

"About that? I care very little. You becoming a real member of Targent who can rise in ranks?" Jin laughed, a high pitch, quick laugh that was just unnerving. "I have plans, Leon. Very important plans and they involve you. You have passed my expectation, yes, you have..."

Jin mumbled to himself, trailing off into his own thoughts. Leon wanted that permission slip back, however Jin was keeping it just out of his reach.

What Jin said was something that did interest Leon. Though how much control Jin meant, he wasn't sure.

Leon glanced at the case with the artifact in it. A part of him wanted nothing more than to break that cursed object that had ruined his life. While another part of him was very curious as to what could be on the other side of the locked door that was found years ago.

That part of Leon made him feel sick.

"I'll admit, you probably won't like what you have to do."

Leon took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't regret what he asked next. "And what would that be?"

Jin again went quiet, thinking that over. He answer much faster this time. "We'll talk about that later. I haven't set anything up yet. I have to make sure it's guaranteed to get you in..."

"I'm not going to agree to anything when I don't know the conditions." Making deals with Jin was risky enough when he knew what Jin wanted. Leon wasn't going to put himself into a position that would jeopardize himself or him family.

Jin chuckled again. "Oh Leon. It won't matter because you will do it in the end." Jin waved the permission slip at Leon. "Family... They are our greatest strength and our greatest weakness, don't you agree? I know everything I have is all because of Mister Fin, all my drive and my life. And yet all my ambitions are connected to him, which might even lead me to losing it all if I'm not careful. Strange, isn't it? Same as you. Your children are your life and are all you have. There's nothing you won't do for them, despite the fact you might also lose everything in the process."

Leon didn't foresee all of that. Jin didn't normally get so personal.

Jin appeared annoyed with himself. "Said too much... Anyway, Leon, I'll take care of this for you. You see if you can remember the combination, then put away the artifact when you're done." Jin waved the permission slip again as Leon was about to object. "Don't worry, there's no strings attached to this favor."

Leon was skeptical. "Then why?"

Jin looked insulted. "Fine, you want the selfish answer? I want you focusing on the expedition, not worrying about your kids. Happy?"

Leon didn't answer, so Jin just turned and left the room without a word.

* * *

Theodore blinked his eyes open, realizing he had nodded off for probably the third time in the span of what felt like five minutes. He yawned and placed a bookmark in his new book, closing it. As much as he wanted to keep reading, he needed to get some sleep. His arms and legs were still sore from standing at the wall for what felt like forever. Hopefully tomorrow would be a more peaceful day.

Theodore got up off his bed and went to place the book on the dresser in the room, a few books lined up there already, being held up by an old teddy bear and the one small lamp they had in the room. Theodore pushed the book into the stack, but didn't notice how much the bear was on the edge, knocking it over. He glanced at his older brother to see if he had woken him up, which to his relief he hadn't.

Theodore knelt down to pick up the bear to put it back when he heard a small _thump_ noise. He looked at the ground to see something had fallen out of the back of the bear, much to his confusion.

Picking the item up, Theodore felt like he had seen it before. However, his memory was very fuzzy and not all too clear, like it was just out of his reach. It was frustrating and Theodore was far too tired to be spending his time trying to figure out this mystery. He would ask Hershel if he knew, but he was asleep and Theodore wasn't going to bother him this late.

Though Theodore's curiosity did get the better of him most of the time and he knew he would have trouble sleeping until he knew what this was. He looked over the small silver colored item, finding he could open it.

Clicking the small item open he was surprised to see one end of it was a clock. He had seen only a few in his life. On the other side was a photo.

Examining the picture Theodore recognized his father in it, which made him wonder how he could forget that he had such an item. He could guess the two young children were him and Hershel, but the woman...

Theodore strained to remember who that was, her face wasn't recognizable to him. He stopped trying to use his memory and thought about it more logically. Who else could it be?

At that moment, Theodore felt stupid. Of course it had to be his mother.

Theodore clutched the watch tightly, suddenly feeling very terrible. Had he forgotten completely what his mother looked like? He didn't know this woman at all, not a single memory of her, not a moment, nothing.

Theodore barely knew why she wasn't around anymore, she had passed away when he was much younger, all he had now was his older brother and father.

How could he had forgotten about her?

Theodore closed the watch up and held it close, finding it hard to get himself to put it back in it's hiding spot, so it would be less likely to be taken away. It would be better, but he wanted to hang onto it just a little longer. He put the bear back onto the dresser and decided to think about it later. At least try too.

He went to turn the lamp off and found it was hard to see where the switch was. His vision became blurry, a throbbing sensation building up in his throat.

Theodore rubbed his eyes and felt his way on the lamp to finally switch it off before heading to bed, pulling the covers over his head. He shut his eyes, in hopes of falling asleep, but found it was very difficult. Before he was so tired and ready for sleep, but now his mind was plagued with thoughts of a past he couldn't remember. A time before Targent, when his family was together. He couldn't even picture what life was like outside.

He swallowed hard, hiccups now coming up. This couldn't be a normal life. He had heard stories of the outside world before and it sounded so at odds with what Theodore was use too. Even the books he read made the world outside of The Nest sound so strange.

Theodore opened his eyes when heard the light switch turned back on and felt a presence nearby, knowing exactly who it was. He was hesitant, but soon pulled down the covers to see Hershel kneeling by his bed, a concerned look about him.

Theodore looked away, becoming very embarrassed. Hershel hadn't checked on him in the middle of the night since he was nine years old, when he was missing their father so much he couldn't help but cry or he had a nightmare. He felt he was getting too old for Hershel to be doing that.

Hershel placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder. Theodore pulled away and sat up, irritated, but couldn't bring himself to say anything to Hershel. He was afraid he would break down if he did.

Hershel moved to sit on the bed instead, wrapping his arm around his little brother despite how he was acting. Too tired and in truth he didn't wish Hershel to go, Theodore decided not to pull away this time and leaned against his older brother.

Hershel wanted to ask what had brought this on, but he didn't want to upset Theodore more than he already was. Then again the day had been pretty rough and Hershel hadn't seen everything that happened.

Still Hershel didn't feel like that was the problem, most days were hard to get through.

Hershel shifted around so he could lean against the wall, laying Theodore's head on his shoulder. He rubbed Theodore's back, the way he remembered his father would do to calm them down when they were little.

"This isn't normal, is it?"

Hershel almost didn't hear Theodore, his voice so quiet and cracking. "What?"

"This life isn't normal."

Hershel shook his head. "No. It's not normal at all."

"You remember what normal is. I don't."

Hershel wasn't expecting that. Nothing that happened recently that he could think of that would have brought this up.

"Do you think Dad has forgotten us?"

Hershel was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't come to see us in so long. He...takes longer to come and see us every time. Maybe he's forgetting about us."

"No, of course not." Hershel squeezed Theodore's shoulder. "But we can't rely on dad."

"Then what can we do? Just go along with Targent? Are you fine with that?"

Hershel wasn't sure how to answer that. He had been wondering what to do himself for a long time now. The only plan he ever had was keeping Theodore safe and getting by one day at a time. The more he thought about it though, the more he worried that he wasn't going to be able to keep protecting his little brother. Especially since in a few years when he'll be leaving the educational facilities. After that, he would be working for Targent, which was something he was completely against.

Hershel needed a new plan. "We need to get out of here."

Theodore shook his head. "That won't happen."

"I'll make it happen." said Hershel, dead serious. "One day I'm going to get us an airship and get us both away from here."

"Where would we even go?" Theodore wasn't convinced, even if the idea sounded nice.

"Anywhere, Theodore. Everywhere and anywhere. We'll see the world. We'll find ourselves a new home. Or none at all and just keep going, as long as it's nowhere near here."

"What about... everyone else? Dad and Julien...?" Theodore's voice became more quiet as he grew more tired, unable to keep his eyes open anymore.

"We could always come back for them. But first we need to escape if we are going to help anyone. That will be hard enough. They would understand."

"Then you should leave me behind too. It would be easier..."

"No, we're leaving together." Hershel refused to even entertain the thought of abandoning his little brother. "I just need you to tough it out, Theodore. When we're older, we'll get out of here. I promise."

Hershel waited for a response, but didn't get one. When he looked down he saw that Theodore had fallen asleep. He thought about laying his brother down, but worried that any large movements might wake him up. Instead Hershel grabbed Theodore's pillow and lined it up against the wall behind him, then pulled the blanket over them both, deciding to settle there and get whatever sleep he could.

Before he could get comfortable, Hershel saw something fall out of Theodore's hand. He picked it up to find it was a pocket watch, much to his surprise.

It looked familiar to him, as if he had seen it before a long time ago.

Hershel wondered if it still worked, so he carefully started to wind it, slowly as to not wake Theodore up. He then clicked it open. While he he wanted to check the clock, his eyes were drawn in by the photo inside.

Hershel now knew what had upset Theodore so much, feeling quite emotional himself. This was the watch his father gave him when they first came here. The fact that it hadn't been found in all these years was shocking to say the least.

The photo was taken probably a year before Targent had kidnapped them, Hershel barely remembering it. It was a bit hazy, but he recalled a few small details.

This made Hershel think back at what Theodore said, that he didn't remember being normal. Did he not remember anything from before Targent? He knew Theodore was young when they were taken, but he should remember something...

Hershel wondered if that was how Theodore coped with it all. If he had nothing to compare his life to, he couldn't miss it. Maybe he couldn't allow himself to remember.

Closing the pocket watch, Hershel placed it nearby. He had to remember to put it back in it's hiding place later before anyone saw it. He then finally let himself try to get some asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an exhausting day.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Thanks again everyone, glad people are enjoying this. The comments are always welcomed. This one was a bit long, hope that's okay.**

 **Here's hoping for a happier next chapter?**

 **I hope to make more artwork for this soon. I hope you like my art as much as the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Life Changing

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 3**

" **Life Changing"**

"That's just insane, Hershel."

Hershel frowned at Julien, who was quick to dismiss the whole conversation.

"Do you have any idea how..." Julien looked around the slowly filling class room to see if anyone was listening. He lowered his voice. "...Do you know how many people have already tried escaping? From what Mama has told me, most don't end well. Even talking about it can get you into a world of trouble."

"I know that."

"You also are not the first to think about stealing an airship."

"I know that as well."

"And this does not change your mind?"

"No."

"Hershel...s'il te plaît ne faites pas cela..."

"I'm not unrealistic, Julien." Hershel decided to follow suit and lower his voice, even if Julien's refusal to understand was agitating him. Though he found he couldn't be too mad. Julien had to be upset if he wasn't focusing and slipped into French when he knew Hershel's knowledge of the language was limited.

It was times like this Hershel wish he knew more French so they could speak without others listening in. Then again, speaking too much in another language when the professors know you know English fairly well would also get them into trouble.

"I don't believe this will be easy, nor do I think it can be done quickly. It might be years before I can even form a real plan. This is just one step in many."

Julien fidgeted, tugging a loose piece of thread on his jacket sleeve. "We had a plan, we were going to stick together."

"I can't just wait for something to happen. No one is going to help us." Hershel sighed. "Just getting through the day isn't enough anymore. At least this way I'll feel like I'm trying, even if it ends in failure."

Julien slowly nodded. "I see. But... If you try for engineering, you'll be on the other side of The Nest. While Theodore and I will be with the archaeologists."

"We're going to be separated anyway." Hershel had known this, however it was hard for him to admit it for so long. It meant he couldn't keep his promises or protect his little brother. "The likelihood that we would be in the same teams was always very low, even if we all went in the same fields. I need a new plan, Julien. I refuse to just continue preparing to work for the people who ruined our lives."

"Do you want my Mama's help?"

Hershel was surprised by Julien's response. "What?"

Julien shrugged. "She is a professor here. She can help you figure out how to get started. If you are sure about this, if your mind is set, I know I can't talk you out of it..."

Hershel couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you. That would be helpful."

Julien didn't seem any happier about the situation. "I still think this is a mistake. But it's not surprising you would do something on your own."

"Julien-"

Julien held a hand up to stop Hershel. "We'll talk later." He then walked to his seat.

Hershel wanted to say something, but the professor had come into the room, forcing him to give up for now and sit down.

* * *

Theodore yawned for what was about the fourth or fifth time, regretting not getting more sleep. He had allowed himself to find his way to his class through routine, having not pay any attention to his surroundings.

Though by now he had noticed he was slowing down, most of the kids in his class having gotten ahead of him. Theodore decided he needed to focus and picked up the pace, adjusting his book strap.

However, he came to a stop when he went to turn the corner, having spotted someone he hadn't seen in quite sometime.

In the opposite direction Theodore wanted to go, he saw Pavel talking with a strange and awkward looking man. Pavel looked very uncomfortable and distressed with whatever they were discussing, as if wanting to be anywhere but where we was.

Theodore debated with himself whether to see if he could talk to Pavel or get to class, having a small chance to maybe talk to the older man and possibly get some information.

At the same time, Theodore wondered what the other man was saying to make Pavel so uneasy, but they were too far to hear clearly. Also he was sure they were speaking in Russian, from the little bit he could pick up with Pavel's voice rising in anger every so often.

It wasn't long before the decision was made for Theodore, as Pavel saw him and ended the conversion quickly with the other man, who looked pleased and walked off, past Theodore.

Pavel waited until the man was out of sight before walking over to Theodore and placed a hand on his hip, giving Theodore a suspicious look.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Who was that?" Theodore decided to deflect the question. If Pavel noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"Jin Gearald." Pavel spat the name. "Pray you not deal with that man."

"I see..." Theodore recognized the last name, everyone knew who Gearald was, leader of Targent. They had seen him before as well, when the old man came to check on Gray's work. So that was probably someone related to him. "Did you come here because of yesterday?"

Pavel nodded. "I gotten full picture of what happened. Power struggle really has started. Mister Gearald's health was leaked. People pushing for power... Targent may get trampled in process. Even this small place, battlefield for that struggle." Pavel frowned at Theodore, then looked away. "I was to leave when _**he**_ came... Order he gave me ... disturbs me."

"Can he give you an order?" Theodore wondered if anyone beside Gearald could order Pavel around.

"Normally? No." Pavel seemed bitter and wouldn't look at Theodore, as if ashamed. "He the type of person who seeks your weakness. Can't go to Mister Gearald about this. He knows it."

"Is it about your brother?"

Pavel's more friendly demeanor left him, a much colder look coming from him, though Theodore was sure it wasn't directed at him.

"I'm sorry." Theodore could tell he was starting to push a little too hard. In a way he knew it wasn't his business and he would have stopped, however Pavel's refusal to look at him was troubling. Something about this made him feel like he was involved somehow, but he didn't know why.

"When Jin Gearald comes after you, he goes for the throat..." Pavel's exaggerated Russian accent dropped for that moment.

"What did he want?" Theodore found himself asking without thinking. Though it was out of concern for Pavel's well being rather than curiosity this time.

Pavel smirked and crossed his arms, facing a bit more in Theodore's direction, but still not quite looking directly at him. His normal facade returning, though the coldness didn't completely leave him. "Still asking lot of questions. Ask what you really want."

Theodore smiled, sheepishly. He never felt endangered around Pavel, but he knew better than to challenge what Pavel might really be in the whole scheme of Targent. At least he hoped he did, he forgot sometimes and probably let his guard down a bit too much around the strange ' _bodyguard'_.

Over time, Theodore realized Pavel only felt friendly because he wanted too. People opened up without realizing it. A boyish and kind face, somewhat naive sounding voice with a lack of understanding what they are even saying. Easy trap to fall into.

What game Pavel was playing with Theodore, the boy wasn't sure, but guessed he fell for it quite a bit over the years. At the same time, doing so did get Theodore information of the outside world, or any answers that normally would be kept from him. It was as if this was some kind of strange payment for playing along.

Even knowing this, Theodore still enjoyed talking to Pavel, which should probably trouble him more than it did.

In the end it was all very confusing.

"I was wondering if you knew-"

"Ah, you want know why your father has not come." Pavel nodded to himself as if the idea just occurred to him. "There have been changes going on and Miss Gray has been rejecting all the parent's requests visits until finished. So Mister Bronev probably been unable to come."

While this news was disheartening in some ways, in others it meant that something was keeping their father from visiting. While it didn't answer if their father was trying to see them, Theodore now knew he couldn't, whether he wanted to or not.

It was something, at least.

"Was that all?"

Theodore nodded quickly, realizing he hadn't answered Pavel. "Yes, that helps. Thank you."

Pavel smiled big, seeming to have cheered up from whatever bad conversion he had with Jin. "It was not a problem. Now you should go, you get in trouble."

Theodore nodded again and turned to leave, but stopped himself. He looked over at Pavel. "Your English has really improved."

"Has it now? Should teach you Russian." Pavel laughed and motioned for Theodore to leave. "Go, go."

Theodore rushed of down the hall, Pavel not being wrong about him possibly being late. "Right! Thank you again, goodbye Pavel!"

Pavel waved as Theodore left, though his smile faded the moment the boy was out of sight.

* * *

"Still mad?"

Julien looked back at Hershel after class. "Hmm... Yes, I am. But I'll get over it."

Hershel rolled his eyes back. "Good enough."

Julien sighed and stood up, turning to face Hershel. "Well, to be honest I'm more worried about you. You letting Theodore in on your new plans? Or is this something else you're keeping from him?"

Hershel shot a glare at Julien. "What does it matter if he knows now? Changes nothing."

Julien crossed his arms. "As I thought. At least tell me you're not doing this in an attempt to fall behind again."

"No." Hershel stood up, getting irritated. "I mean this, Julien. Also, I'm not just doing this for Theodore. It's for myself."

Julien frowned. "It's not about..." Julien glanced around the room to see most had filed out. "...wanting out of Targent. I feel the same. I would do anything to get far away from here. But... the stories I've heard about failed attempts have been brutal. If they don't fall apart because of someone betraying the group, they get stopped because they don't understand Targent's security."

"Which is why I don't plan on trusting anyone. It's just me and Theodore." Hershel said plainly, though he soon realized how that sounded. "You... know I trust you."

Julien nodded, clearly unaffected by the comment. "While flying is probably the best way, it's also what Targent expects. Also flying makes it easier to have as few people involved as possible. At least from what Mama says about it."

Hershel raised a brow at Julien. "Why would your mum know so much about that?"

Julien twitched at the question, seemingly not expecting it. He was about to stammer something of a reply when a sharp and loud noise rang out, a speaker having turned on.

" _ **Every Targent student is to report to the Free Area now. Forget about afternoon classes, head there straight away. That's an order."**_

Julien and Hershel grimaced at this before making their way out of the room, deciding to drop the conversion and not delay.

* * *

Theodore frowned as he felt something lightly hit the back of his head. He looked down at his chair to find a small crumpled piece of paper. He thought better to inspect it in class, the professor already annoyed with him.

However, leaving the paper there earned him another one, finally having him turn his head enough to see who was doing that.

Much to Theodore's surprise, he saw to his left and a seat behind, was Anna, looking very put out that Theodore was ignoring her. Theodore hadn't expected to see her in the same class as him, but it wasn't completely unusual.

A loud screening noise came over, causing the professor in their class to stop his lecture.

" _ **Every Targent student is to report to the Free Area now. Forget about afternoon classes, head there straight away. That's an order."**_

"Well, you heard her." The professor grunted, dismissing everyone. "We'll pick this up another time."

Every student stood up and began making their way out. Theodore, however, was stopped when Anna came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Hey, Theo."

Theodore smiled at Anna. "Hello, An- Red."

While Anna at first appeared annoyed for being ignored, that began to fade once she got his attention. Instead she looked more embarrassed.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never said you were."

Anna shifted her feet around and stared at the floor. "I just haven't been to school in a long time, okay?"

"That's fine."

Anna grunted. "So I'm behind, it's not a big deal."

"Red..."

Anna looked back up at Theodore, her face had become a shade that could match her hair. "Well, you know. I just... Don't want ya thinkin' less of me."

Theodore shook his head. "I wouldn't over something so trivial. You also aren't the only one. Age isn't the factor here, it has more to do with what you can do."

Anna looked baffled. "Eh? This is a weird school..."

"It's not a school. Didn't the professors explain everything to you before you came to class?"

Anna shrugged. "I stopped listening after a while, it sounded more like a lecture. That Gray woman doesn't seem to like me very much."

Theodore tilted his head to the side, concerned for Anna. "Do you want me to explain?"

Anna leaned in closer to Theodore. "Well, you are my new partner. We were working out a deal yesterday, right?"

Theodore chuckled and held out his hand to Anna. "I would rather be your friend."

Anna frowned at the gesture then looked away when she saw the confused look Theodore gave her. She waved away Theodore's out reach. "Well, yeah. I know. I told you that I'm not looking for friends here." Anna then wrapped an arm around Theodore's shoulder, grinning wide at him. "But I could use a **partner**! Since we'll be in the same class, I'll watch your back and you tell me about this whole place for me, eh? Maybe even help me with my classes?"

Theodore smiled awkwardly deciding to concede with her idea. For whatever reason she seemed worried about being _'friends'_ with anyone. He wondered about this, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now. "If that's what you want, Red."

Theodore then noticed they were the only ones left in the classroom. "We better get going. We'll be in trouble if we don't catch up."

Anna kept her arm around Theodore and lead him out of the class room and into the hall. "Sure, sure. You already got it from the teacher today."

The two of them made their way to the Free Area, the whole student body of Targent having gathered there. They were fortunately not the last to show up, but this still made it difficult for Theodore to find his brother and Julien.

While looking, Theodore saw that Anna had spotted Quinn, who had a huge bandage on his nose, Anna probably having broken it yesterday.

Anna grinned at Quinn. "Hey, not lookin' so pretty now."

Quinn made a small 'tsk' noise at her, looking very angry. But unwilling to face her. "I'll get you back for this, Red. You won't know when or how..."

"Yeah, sure." Anna laughed. "Anytime, Pretty Boy. Anytime."

Theodore tugged on Anna's sleeve and pulled her in the direction he thought his brother might be. "Please, Red."

"I'm not afraid of him." snorted Anna, letting the smaller boy drag her off.

"It's not about that." Theodore frowned at Anna. "It's best not to provoke him."

"Hey, Theo, if you're gunna survive bullies, you gotta let them know you aren't afraid. See, this is why you need me." Anna looked pleased with her knowledge of how to handle Quinn, though Theodore wasn't so sure about it. "Did you see how scared he was? He'll leave you alone as long as I'm around."

"We'll need to talk about this..." Theodore then noticed Hershel and Julien, who were waving him over.

"We gunna see your brother?" Anna wasn't sure about this, looking uncomfortable as Hershel gave her a glare when he noticed she was with Theodore.

"I see you made a new friend." said Julien with a smirk to Theodore before looking over at Anna. "Bonjour."

Anna raised an eye brow at Julien. "Man, everyone talks funny around here. I know Kale said there would be people from all over the world, but I guess I never really thought about it."

Julien placed a hand on his chin, looking Anna over. "You're from America? Not many Americans here. I think Miss Gray is the only other American I've ever seen... And you prefer the name Red, yes?"

"Yup." Anna shot Julien a thumbs up, trying to ignore Hershel's scowl. "How'd ya know?"

"I was at the wall nearby Theodore. My name is Julien Brun by the way."

Anna had forgotten Julien completely from yesterday. "Oooh... so you must be the friend who's a teacher's kid? I think your mother and some other teachers were talkin' to me about this place this mornin'."

Julien groaned. "Surprised you stuck around."

Anna shrugged. "Well, I don't care what anyone thinks of me, I'm just here until I'm done trainin'. If you're Theo's friend, then I've got no problem with you. He's helpin' me out after all." Anna glanced at Hershel, who hadn't back down from his aggressive look towards her. "Hey, I'm bein' honest here."

"Do you know why we've been called out?" asked Theodore, trying to get his brother's attention away from Anna.

Hershel shook his head. "No, but if I had to guess, it is probably related to what happened yesterday."

"They still not over that?" Anna got agitated at this. "Geez, it wasn't a big deal. Pretty tame for a school fight, really."

"This isn't a school." said the three boys at once, much to Anna's annoyance.

"You guys keep saying that, but it sure acts like one. Well except for the whole being inside all day. What is up with that anyway? I spent most of my life outside, feels weird being indoors all day."

"That's too bad then." replied Hershel, though his attention had turned to the door that lead inside the Free Area, seeing the last few students come in. "It's to force everyone here to rely on Targent to know what time it is and what to do next. It can get disorienting some days, even if your aware of it."

"Eh, um, okay..." Anna didn't seem to understand, crossing her arms and thinking about it.

"We think it's a brain washing technique." Theodore smiled sadly at Anna, feeling bad for the country girl. "That's also why there are no clocks or dates anywhere."

"Oh... I noticed that..." Anna still wasn't sure what she thought of that answer. She looked up at the concert ceiling and appeared disappointed. "Huh. So I guess I'll be stuck here for a while..."

"Still glad you joined?" Hershel said in a taunting tone.

"Hershel..." Theodore frowned at his brother's behavior towards Anna.

"Sure am!" shouted Anna, looking confident. "This is still better than home, I tell you."

"Looks like Miss Gray is here." Julien said as he gestured towards the entrance.

Sure enough, Miss Gray entered the Free Area, the professors and assistants of the educational facilities coming in behind her, pushing in a large blackboard on wheels. Professor Brun was with them and flashes a smile when she spotted Julien, before continuing with the others.

Miss Gray stood in front of the blackboard, two assistants walking behind her and began writing on it. The older woman looked much calmer than the last time everyone saw her, having also left her riding crop else where.

"Yesterday was a disgrace." began Gray, getting all of the student's attention. She did not appear angry anymore, only disappointed. "All of you participated in what I would call outrageous behavior, be it by orders from the outside, spectatin', or joining in the brawl. Which just strengthens my belief that changes need to be made around here."

"Aw, man." mumbled Anna. "I just got here, I don't even know what normally goes on."

Gray began to pace back and forth, keeping her gaze at the group of children. "I have failed to make it clear to all of you here that you are essential to Targent. No matter what anyone else thinks outside of the educational facilities, you are the future. What many seem to forget is that Targent has been around a lot longer than anyone here. Even Mister Gearald was not one of the original founders of Targent."

"Gearald isn't a founder?" Hershel, along with every other student there was surprised to hear this. "How long has Tarent been around?"

"Finding all the secrets of The Azran may not happen in our time." continued Gray. "That is somethin' we all must except. However it should not discourage us, what we have found has changed humanity's growth. I truly believe we would not be where we are today in our technology if it were not for what Targent has found and slowly and safely leaked into normal society."

"What most members nowadays have forgotten or just plain ignore is why Targent is here. It is not for personal glory or greed. It is to bring humanity closer to a brighter future. Which also leads me to believe they have forgotten how important it is to make sure the next generation understands their role in this. You need to better than this."

"No matter what field you go into when you leave this facility, you are needed. Be you become a lowly guard or a highly respected archaeologist, you are needed and all must remember that and work together. Which brings me to a subject that has been sorely needed in our lessons."

Gray motioned to the blackboard behind her. "Today, I want all of you to work together to solve this puzzle."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to come out. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Life Goes On

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 4**

" **Life Goes On"**

"It's okay, Red. You don't have to try so hard."

"Eh?"

Julien tried his best not to laugh at the squished face Anna had been making for the past few minutes, but couldn't help himself. "You're face...heh... Just relax. We're all working on this together."

Anna shuffled around, uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, but I don't want to feel like I'm leeching off you guys."

Theodore smiled reassuringly at Anna. "It's fine. I'm not very good at puzzles either."

Anna titled her head to the side, a bit confused by that response. "Really? I would have guessed you'd be great at them."

Theodore laughed, nervously. "No, not really. Hershel and Julien are much better at it..."

"Aw, don't be like that, Theodore." Julien ruffled Theodore's hair, much to the younger boy's annoyance. "If you try, I bet you'd get better than Hershel and I in no time."

"I don't care much for puzzles..." mumbled Hershel, who was mostly concentrating at the blackboard rather then joining in the conversation. "Julien is the one who enjoys them and makes me solve them."

Julien grinned. "You'll like them, one day. They help pass the time. My favorite are word puzzles, though language barriers make it hard to translate them. The word play gets lost sometimes. However, they did help me understand English."

"So you like this?" asked Anna, gesturing towards the board. "Because my head hurts just lookin' at it."

"Papa use to have me solve them all the time." said Julien, fondly. "He use to give them to me to help calm my nerves during the more stressful times."

"Oh?" Anna crossed her arms and decided to stop staring at the board. "Your old man sounds like an odd guy. Does he work here like your-" Anna stopped herself as Julien expression changed quickly at the unfinished question. "...sorry."

"Don't be." Julien shook his head. "It's... been long enough. I lost my Papa years ago. Right before I came to Targent."

"How did-"

"I'd stop there if I were you." said Hershel, still not looking in their direction. "If you're still insisting on becoming Elite, it's best not to ask."

"Hershel-" started Theodore, but was interrupted when Julien stepped in, placing a hand on Theodore's shoulder.

"We're wasting time." Julien smiled at Anna, who looked pretty distraught from Hershel's words. "We've got a puzzle to solve, so let's focus on that, shall we?"

"Y-yeah..." Anna looked at the blackboard, but clearly wasn't sure what to do with it.

"How about reading it out load?" suggested Julien, turning his attention to Theodore. "Sometimes that helps."

"Well..." Theodore looked over the blackboard. _"We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"_

"Ugh... This is stupid!" shouted Anna, getting a few stares from the other students. "Why do we have to do this!?"

"Because the Azran like puzzles." said Julien. "From what I've heard, a lot of their ruins have them."

"I'm surprised it took Targent this long to start forcing this." Hershel frowned. "The Azran seemed obsessed with testing people."

Julien rested his cheek on his left hand. "Hmmm... This is more of a riddle. And not one the Azran would tell. They are much more fond of visual puzzles. Maybe Miss Gray doesn't want to start off with something too difficult? She appears to be more focused on having us get along."

"How do you hurt someone without movin'?" grumbled Anna. "I really don't know who these Azgrad people are and I donno why I have to know."

"You're focusing too much on the first sentence." Julien waved Anna to come over, who slowly made her way there, though she looked uncomfortable. "You need to take the whole riddle into account. Also, this isn't a race, don't worry so much about it."

Anna grunted in frustration, but said nothing else.

"What do you think the answer could be?" asked Theodore to Julien.

"Not yet." Julien grinned. "I want to hear yours and Hershel's thoughts on this."

Anna frowned. "I'm just here to learn how to fight better. This puzzle stuff won't really be useful..."

"You don't know that." Julien sighed, rubbing his temple. "Let's think this over carefully. What bears truth and the lies?"

"A schizophrenic?" said Hershel, flatly.

"A schizo-wha?" Anna looked horribly confused. "Is that the answer?"

"No." said Theodore. "Hershel isn't being serious."

Anna fidgeted. "O-oh."

" _We are not to be judged by our size."_ Julien repeated more of the riddle. "Which means what it is, is probably small. Also they keep saying we, so it's more than one."

Hershel mused over this, not saying a word in response.

"That's not helpful!" Anna's arms flailed about, turning to face Julien, looking terribly annoyed. "I don't get it!"

"Your screaming isn't helping either." snapped Hershel, getting fed up with Anna's attitude.

"Look, we haven't been at this for very long." answered Julien, trying to calm everyone. "I doubt it'll take us much longer to figure it out if we work together."

"Well, sorry, we're not all as smart as you." grumbled Anna, her full attention on Hershel and ignoring Julien. "Some of us feel pretty stupid when asked questions like this."

"Well if you feel that way, maybe you should keep quiet."

Anna puffed her cheeks in irritation. "So you think I'm stupid!?"

Hershel shrugs. "I didn't say it."

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't know your pride was so easily bruised. What do you care what I have to say?"

"You should be more careful what you **say** and what ya **don't say** to someone. Words hurt, ya know!?"

"Oh..." mumbled Julien, looking back and forth between Anna and Hershel. "Of course."

"Huh?" Theodore noticed the wide grin on Julien's face. "Did you figure it out?"

Hershel finally turned to Julien, irritated. "You know the answer?"

Julien's grin got wider, but nervous at Hershel's annoyance. "What? Me? No, it's just a guess. Go on, think about it some more."

"So you do know." Theodore said.

Julien placed both his hands on Theodore's shoulders. "Well... maybe. But I rather hear what your thoughts are before I commit to it."

"Why?" asked Anna. "Why not just get this over with?"

"Come now, if I just answered it, this exercise would be wasted." Julien frowned. "Just give it some more thought. It'll be good for you."

"Normally I would argue that just doing what Targent wants is a bad idea." said Hershel calmly. "However, if this is something they will add to the workload... we should probably try."

"Can we get a clue at least?" complained Anna.

Julien laughed. "Actually, Red, you were far more helpful than any clue."

"Eh?" Anna bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushed. She was unsure if Julien was making fun of her or not. "Ya mean that?"

"Of course!"

Hershel tilted his head at Julien, before a realization hit him. "Huh... I see."

"You get it?" asked Julien, getting a nod from Hershel. "Good. Theodore?"

"Oh! Is it..." Theodore whispers the answered to Julien, who nodded in return.

"Hey!" Anna was not pleased with the secrets being told right in front of her. "I'm done trying to answer this, might as well tell me."

"You'll see." Julien lightly pushes Theodore towards Gray. "Let's give our answer then."

"But-"

"It's fine, Red." Julien smiles at her. "You were important to solving this, you can take credit."

Anna looked unsure, but decided to go along with it, following the boys as all three went over to Gray. The older woman eyed the group, placing her hand under her chin.

"Good to see some team work. Though I can guess that some of you..." Gray peered at Anna, who flinched at her icy stare. "... probably needed more help than others. Hm. I'm assuming all of you have an answer?"

"Of course." said Julien, confidently.

"Then write it on the board."

Julien, without hesitation, picks up some chalk and writes the answer down.

" **Words**?" Anna said, fairly irritated by the answer. "How is-"

"Red."

Anna stopped as Theodore tugged on her sleeve. Theodore gestured toward Gray, who was looking at Anna suspiciously. Anna nervously decided to keep her question to herself after that, mouthing a ' _thank you_ ' to Theodore.

"Correct." Gray walked towards the rest of the students, clapping her hands loudly to get their attention. "Alright! Your attention!" Gray motioned to the board. "Some of your peers have answered the riddle. In doing so, they have also helped the rest of you. One teams achievements should mean somethin' to all of Targent. You shall benefit from this today, and I have decided to give you the day off. The rest of the day you may do as you please, the teachers and professors will be around to help you if you still wish to study, but you may do what you wish for the rest of the day."

The students murmured amongst themselves, surprised, but pleased to hear that they had sometime off for themselves.

Gray signaled some of the teacher assistants to remove the board. "And from now on, these puzzles will be added to your studies as mandatory work instead of just extra work. In a month, the ones with the worst scores will... well, let's just say you don't want to be those with the lowest scores."

Theodore grimaced at this news. This wasn't a completely new idea from Gray, when she thought a lot of the students in the past weren't trying, she had a punishment ready for the low scoring. She got rid of it when the scores started going up and said she would only bring it back if they started slacking off again.

He believed Gray when she said no one wanted to be the lowest.

"Well, if we have the day to ourselves..." said Julien, a bit surprised by the news. "Unless anyone else has something to do, I've got an idea."

"We don't normally get time off." said Hershel. He looked uncomfortable, coming off as if the idea of no work was strange to him. "To be honest, I would think you want to spend time with your mum."

"Ah, I've got all day for that." Julien chuckled. "Well?"

"If you have a plan, I'm all ears."

"I still haven't shown you my new hiding spot. The apples should be good still. What about you two? I have enough for everyone."

"Eh?" Anna tilted her head. "What ya talkin' about?..."

"Apples?" Theodore turned his attention to Julien. "Where did you get apples?"

Julien grinned mischievously. "I found them. Come on."

"You sure?" Hershel eyed Anna.

"Of course." Julien waved off Hershel's distrust. "She helped out after all. Also, she doesn't seem like the type to turn on someone who's helping her."

"'Course not!" snapped Anna, insulted by the very suggestion.

"Okay! It's settled then." Julien started off for the exit. Hershel shrugged and followed behind, Theodore taking Anna's hand and pulling her along, the girl hesitant.

"I'm glad we got the day off." Julien looked back at everyone. "I wasn't up to practicing firearms today."

"You've used guns?" asked Anna, her interest peaked.

"Yes..."

"What kind?" Anna smiled at this topic. "I know how to use a shotgun, mostly. I doubt Targent only uses shotguns, so that'll be neat."

Julien's smile faded a little. "I don't know much about them. My hands shake when I hold one, so..."

"Really?" Anna was confused by this. It was like she couldn't understand anyone having trouble. "I could help ya if you want! Guns aren't anythin' to be afraid of." Anna didn't notice the nasty look Hershel was giving her.

"N-no thank you, that's fine." Julien looked very uncomfortable. "I rather not use them any longer than I have too."

"What about you, Theo?"

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not allowed to use firearms for another year. Not looking forward to that..."

"Aw, come on! You're guys, guys should like guns! I bet Hersh is good at them."

Hershel sighed, not knowing if Anna was being sarcastic or not. Probably not with how blunt she was. Also, Anna was now attaching a nickname to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I was hoping to do some combat training." Anna sounded disappointed. "I mean, I'm glad I got an easy first day, but still... How about you guys, you any good? I saw Hersh fighting yesterday. And Theo wasn't too bad."

"What?"

Theodore and Anna tensed, Hershel glaring daggers at Anna.

"I uhh..." Anna laughed nervously.

"Red was just commenting on how I did before she helped me out with Quinn." said Theodore, quickly. He wasn't lying, per se, but had decided to not mention that it was Anna who attacked him first before Quinn showed up. "Without her, I would have been in trouble. Right, Red?"

"Yeah!" agreed Anna.

"Really?" Hershel looked at Anna, his hard expression softening. "I see..."

"Here we are." Julien stopped by a door that was far down the hallway, tucked quite far away from the class rooms. "Watch my back while I get this open, okay?"

"The broom closet?" Theodore said, confused.

Julien pulled a small pin out from behind his ear. He crouch by the door and stuck the pin into the keyhole. "Just make sure no one sees me."

"Ooooh!" Anna leaned closer to Julien, impressed. "You can pick locks? Can you teach me?"

Julien smirked. "Sure... when I'm done teaching Hershel."

"Which means never." said Hershel, annoyed.

"Awww." Anna got closer to Julien. "Why not?"

"Because you and Hershel will go places that will get you severely punished." mumbled Julien. "Please watch the hallway."

"Of course." Anna persisted. "Why else would I want to know how to lock pick? And don't tell me you haven't done it."

"Yes, I have gone places that will get me in trouble." Julien didn't look away from the door nob. "However, I have avoided getting caught and I would feel bad if any of you did."

"You sure this is okay?" asked Theodore, who had decided to be lookout.

"Don't worry, my Mama has a deal with the janitor. He won't care if we break in as long as we don't get caught." Julien looked pleased when he heard a click. "Ah, there we go."

Julien slipped into the door and waved everyone in. Everyone followed Julien, who turned on the small dangling light blub above them. He went to a corner of the room and started removing a grate hidden behind some buckets. He was quick to unscrew it, opened it, and dug around the hole.

"You have a deal with the janitor?" asked Anna.

"Mama does." Julien pulled out a brown bag. "The guy likes to smoke and Mama knows how to get extra. She shares them so she can hide stuff here."

"Your mom sounds awesome." Anna was impressed again.

Julien opened the brown bag, revealing the apples he had been promising. He then holds it out to Theodore. "You're the youngest, you go first."

After everyone had gotten an apple, they sat in the broom closet together to keep out of sight, considering how Julien got their treat. Julien had pulled out a pocket knife to peel the apple, which caused him to get a look from Hershel.

"What?" Julien grinned. "Quinn wanted me to have it, so why not go get it?"

"Seriously? When did you have the time?"

Julien's grin turned sly. "Why do you think I went into class early today? You didn't notice me by the teacher's desk? Hmm, I thought you were more perceptive than that."

"And I thought you were smarter." Hershel shook his head disapproving. "And want to tell me that you're worried about what I will do."

"I'm planning on hiding it here. Besides, Mama could use it."

"So, you all know why I'm here and how." butted in Anna, though she hadn't waited to finish chewing the bite she took from the apple. "How about the rest of you?"

Theodore could see Anna was mostly directing that question towards him. "You'll have to ask Hershel. I don't really remember how it happened. I was four years old when we got here."

"Not sure I want to talk about it." said Hershel quickly, wanting to drop the conversion.

"Okay, fine." Anna shrugged. "Sorry."

"We've all been here for about seven years." Julien smiled sadly at Anna. "All of us were taken here against our will. It's a bit hard to talk about."

"Oh." Anna shifted a bit. "Okay. Well, you guys have parents here? Julien's mom is here, what about you and Hersh?"

"Our dad." said Theodore. "He works with a group of archeologists. I don't know much about it."

"He doesn't talk about his work." Hershel frowned.

"He one of the guys lookin' for Asgard stuff?"

"Azran." corrected Julien. "And technically, we're all looking for The Azran. Theodore and Hershel's Papa is one of many teams doing so. You got the basic idea explained to you, right?"

"Didn't really pay attention." admitted Anna, embarrassed. "Have your parents met?"

"Nope." Hershel shook his head. "Professor Brun maybe a researcher, but she works with a different team when she's not teaching. There's no reason for them to have met."

"Soooo, how did you guys met then if Juiles over here has a bad reputation?" Anna looked directly at Hershel this time. "You don't seem the trusting type."

Theodore was suddenly reminded about the note that Professor Brun had given him yesterday. It was still hidden in the book she had also given to him, not having a chance yet to hand it to his father.

"He's not." laughed Julien, receiving a look from Hershel. "It's true! You didn't trust me then."

"I know..." mumbled Hershel, looking a little ashamed of the presumed opinion of Julien from back then. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"However, Hershel and Theodore had just come to Targent and I was able to talk to them first and lay everything out before the rumors got to them."

"Rumors are stupid." said Anna, making a pouting face. "I like facts."

"See? You and Hershel should get along fine."

Theodore hadn't been listening to the new conversation. He still hadn't come to a decision on whether to question Julien about the note or not, having forgotten its existence after all that had happened yesterday. Having left its contents mostly private, he didn't even know what it was about.

"Julien..." Theodore found himself saying before reconsidering the action.

"Yes?"

Even having been reminded, Theodore wasn't sure if now would be a good time with the others there. The fact that he hadn't even told his older brother would also bother Hershel if he suddenly brought it up. For all Theodore knew, there was nothing to the note.

Still, it was an odd thing for Brun to have done.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Hershel glanced at his little brother, noting the troubled expression on the boy's face. He decided to keep quiet for now.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Anna finished up her treat and tossed it in a nearby trash bin. "We can't go outside, so I'm not sure what to do."

"Fun?" Hershel smirked, though there wasn't much humor in it. "Targent isn't about fun. Today is a rare time off. We study, learn, and obey. That's it."

"Hey, working all day isn't new to me." Anna turned her attention to Hershel. "I'm no slacker. But even then, you can always find something fun to do. You can't tell me you don't entertain yourself at all."

"I pass the time by trying to figure out what day and year it is." said Julien, though Anna wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I mostly read when I get the chance." Theodore said quietly.

"See?" Anna grinned at Hershel. "Don't be so gloomy."

Hershel shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

"Not that I want to be lazy or anything. I want to prove myself to Kale."

"Kale was that man that brought you here?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah." Anna nodded. Her mannerisms changed, looking more somber. "He saved my life."

"Well it's obvious you didn't come here because you have the same goals as Targent." Hershel got Anna's attention again. "You don't even know what they are. Your life must have..." Hershel paused and looked right at Anna, being very serious. "...You must have felt you had no where else to go."

Anna slowly nodded. "Yeah. Kale has been good to me. He said he would check on me so... I...I hope he comes to see me."

"I hope he does too."

Anna grinned, noticing Hershel's attempt to be nice to her. "Heh, heh..."

"So what do you think of the new puzzle workload we're getting?" Julien decided to change the subject.

"Aww!" Anna groaned. "I don't wanna think about that!"

"I'm a bit worried, to be honest." Theodore clearly looked bothered. "We were able to solve it together today, but we'll be doing it alone from now on. Miss Gray also warned us about low scores..."

"I'll help you if you need it, Theodore." Hershel said to reassure his little brother.

Julien nodded. "Don't fret. If you want help as well, Red, just ask."

"W-well." Anna flushed red. "I already have a deal with Theo and I don't know-"

"It's fine, Red." Julien smiled. "We're all friends here, right?"

"Friends?..." Anna became very uneasy. "Ehh.. You know, I didn't really get a tour of the place and I'm done eating, how about you, Theo?"

"Well, I suppose I-"

"Great!" Anna took Theodore ' _finished_ ' apple and tossed it away. "Wanna show me around?"

Before Theodore could really reply, Anna took his hand and pulled him up with her. She quickly went to the door and waved the the two boys.

"Later!"

Theodore sheepishly waved to his brother and Julien before Anna pulled him off, disappearing out the door. Julien burst out laughing at this and turned to Hershel.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose your temper with her for that."

Hershel rolled his eyes. "I've found she's simple. Not dangerous. She's also probably what she says she is, considering Targent let everyone know she's training to be an Elite. Besides, Theodore having an extra person watch his back can't possibly be bad. As long as she doesn't have him do something stupid."

Julien snickered. "Yes, well, friends tend to get each other into trouble."

Hershel didn't find the humor in that statement. "That's not very reassuring."

Julien lightly shoved Hershel. "Not meant to be! Don't worry so much. He'll be fine."

"I would have thought you'd have a bigger problem with her than myself." Hershel tossed his finished apple in the same trash bin as Anna. "She's very eager to become Targent's Elite."

Julien's smile faded away at this. "Ah... I see. That's why you've been hostile towards her. Not just because she talked to Theodore." He fiddled with the pocket knife in his hand. "Because the Elite killed my Papa? Gunned him down in front of me and Mama?"

Hershel flinched, he hadn't meant to bring up painful memories. "Well-"

Julien smirked. "I appreciate the loyalty, Hershel, however it's not needed." Julien became quiet for a while, contemplating something before shifting his position to face Hershel. "Hershel... Did I ever tell you how my Papa met my Mama?"

Hershel shook his head. Julien flipped the knife in and out, the room filling with silence. Hershel leaned back against the wall and waited until his friend was ready to talk about whatever was weighting on him. It was clear that even bringing it up was difficult.

"He use to be a really good shot, you know?" Julien tapped the knife blade on the floor. "Which is funny considering how bad I am. I'm just awful." He laughed and shook his head, his gaze moving to the ground. "He learned from the best, but he hardly had to ever use it when he was younger. His main job was keeping people from leaving a certain organization and track them down if they did escape..."

Hershel sat up straight at this, forcing even bit of will power that he had not to say anything that would interrupt Julien.

"Papa really believed in this organization too. Thought he was doing good for humanity. Until it changed." Julien dug into the ground with the knife. "When leadership changed, his expertize were needed more and more as more... unwilling people were dragged into the organization."

"Papa then had a job hunting a family down that had escaped. But his orders weren't to bring them back this time. And... Papa couldn't carry them out. He didn't believe in the organization anymore. But Papa knew he couldn't just pretend he was having trouble finding those that ran, the organization would know, he was far to good at his job. So it was his turn to escape. He never told me how he did it, but he found his way to a small town in France, not able to speak a word of the language."

Julien chuckled and flipped the knife back into it's case. "Papa ran into Mama then. You know how good my Mama's English is, so it was easy for her to see how distressed he was... And that is how they met."

"Julien... I'm sorry."

"You see, Hershel?" Julien smiled, despite the tears dripping down his face. "How could I hate Red? That would be pretty hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? I would have to hate my Papa."


	5. Chapter 5 - Some Relief, If Only Briefly

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 5**

" **Some Relief, If Only Briefly"**

The facilities seemed a bit more lively than normal, students wandering about or having already found a place to hang out with their friends or siblings. However, even though everyone was on free time, there were still guards about and professors were still keeping an eye on them all, the ever watchful eye of Targent would keep them from causing any problems.

And after yesterday, no one was willing to step out of line.

"Now this looks more like a normal school." Anna nodded to herself, following behind Theodore. "So what's here besides normal class rooms?"

"There's the Library, the Study Room, the Cafeteria, and you know about the Free Area."

"Where do we go to workout?"

Theodore could see how anxious she was getting, being cooped up inside. "Well, we do have a training area for Combat Classes. You want to see?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. Theodore motioned her to follow him and they started down the hall, heading past the class rooms and into the same direction as the Free Area.

"Theodore."

Theodore came to a halt at the voice calling out, Anna almost running into him. He spun around the see Professor Brun coming up to them, the woman tapping a cigarette pack in her hand. Theodore could see she was restless to smoke, but couldn't do it in the educational facilities.

"Enjoying your time off?"

Theodore smiled at Brun. "Yes, ma'am."

Brun chuckled and placed her pack anyway in her pocket. "I see you made a new friend. Hello, Carver."

Anna frowned at her last name being used, but nodded. "Hey."

"I need to borrow Theodore for a moment." Before Anna or Theodore could say anything, Brun placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder and pulled him closer, walking him into an empty class room, away from Anna and others who could possibly over hear them. She looked to make sure no one else saw them before entering.

Brun closed the door behind her and then turned to Theodore. She leaned over and placed her hands on her knees so she could be at Theodore's height to look him in the eye. "You haven't been able to see your father yet, I assume."

Theodore shook his head. He felt bad for leaving Anna like that without warning.

"I see." Brun looked away for a moment to mutter something in French under her breath, though Theodore had heard the word enough from Julien to know it wasn't something to say in polite company. "That's unfortunate."

"I'm not sure when Miss Gray will let him." said Theodore in a low tone. "I heard parents haven't been allowed here for a while."

Brun appeared surprised by this news. "Who told you that?"

"A... reliable source." Theodore didn't think it would be a good idea to reveal where he had heard the news. "I trust them enough to tell me the truth about something like that."

"That would explain a lot." Brun tapped the cigarette pack in her pocket. "I haven't seen any parents around for a while. I guess I have horrible timing... Hm. I'm sure it won't last, even Gray can't keep people away for long."

"Do you still want me to keep the letter?"

Brun tilted her head to the side, her expression softening and becoming concerned. "Does it bother you to have it?"

Theodore quickly and vigorously shook his head, tightening his grip on his book bag. "No." That wasn't true, it bothered him greatly that he might be carrying something around that could get him into trouble if found. The fact that he was hiding something from his older brother didn't help either. "I'll keep it. I just can't tell you when I'll be able to give it to my father."

Theodore found himself speaking without a second thought. The older woman had always been nice to him, the only adult in the educational facilities who checked on him and that he really opened up too. He didn't feel like she wanted anything from him and this was the very first time she asked him a favor.

Theodore wanted nothing more than to have her approval and he wasn't sure why.

"I put you in an awkward situation, hm?" Brun smiled sadly and patted Theodore's head, ruffling his hair. "You're a good boy. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"N-n-no." Theodore pulled his cap down to cover his face and looked to the floor, becoming embarrassed that Brun saw right through him again. Also it bothered him how much she treated him like a child. "I'm fine."

Brun chuckled and tapped Theodore's cap back so she could see his flushed face. "It was probably selfish of me to ask you to do this. But it's important to me that you get it to Mister Bronev. I really need your help, Theodore."

"I don't understand..." Theodore was very curious about the letter, but didn't wish to pry if Professor Brun didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Brun placed a hand on her chest, over where her heart is. "I promise. Your father's answer is important. If it's what I hope, I'll tell you."

Theodore felt a little better, though he would have helped Brun anyway. He smiled brightly at her and tipped his cap. "You don't need too, Professor Brun. I'm more than happy to help."

Brun chuckled at the polite boy's response. "Good." She got up and went to open the door. "Now if Julien is looking for me, tell him I'll be in the Study Room, helping students."

Brun swung the door open quickly, nearly knocking Anna over who had been leaning up against it. The girl stumbled forward, catching herself. She grinned embarrassingly and stepped back to let Brun leave, though the older woman gave her a look that clearly showed she knew what Anna was doing before she left.

"Soooo..." Anna slid up to Theodore, keeping him from leaving the room. "What did the teach want with ya?"

Theodore wasn't exactly happy that Anna had been eavesdropping, but at the same time, he didn't like that they just left her in the hall. "Professor Brun just wanted to ask me a question. We shou-"

"Come on, I heard some of your conversation." Anna leaned over to Theodore. "I thought you and Hersh said your dad didn't know Julies' mom?"

"They don't know each other."

"You sure?" Anna folded her arms. "Somethin' is up, she sounded serious. Maybe they met each other and you don't know about it. After all, we are all cooped up in these buildin's so we don't know what's goin' on." Anna grinned slyly. "Maybe Julies' mom is askin' your dad out or somethin'."

"That's ridiculous." Theodore found himself flinching at that suggestion, as if it hurt to even think about. Brun didn't need him to deliver a message to his father if Brun had been able to meet him otherwise and it wouldn't be something so trivial and childish as a confession of any kind.

However, it was odd. He had to admit that no matter how much he trusted Professor Brun. Living in Targent made him skeptical of even those he trusted and he hated that feeling more than anything.

Though what Anna said also bothered him for a very different reason than that and Theodore couldn't place why.

"Said that pretty quickly." Anna stepped back to let Theodore out of the room. "Do you like her or somethin'?"

"Of course I like her." Theodore was perplexed by the question. "Professor Bruns is a nice woman who has been very kind to Hershel and I since we got here. Why wouldn't I?"

"Not what I meant." Anna smirked, a very impish grin forming on her face. "Maybe you're too young to think like that. Or to realize it?"

Theodore just became more confused by Anna's behavior. "Pardon? I'm not sure what you mean."

Anna suddenly laughed very loudly, startling Theodore and getting her some odd looks from passing students. "Oh God, Theo. You're so cute. Hee, hee, hee!"

Theodore's face flushed red, unsure what was so funny at his expense. Anna calmed herself down, seeing how confused and frustrated she was making him.

"Never mind, never mind. Sorry, don't listen to me." Anna grabbed Theodore's hand and tugged him along. "Show me around some more!"

* * *

The past two weeks were back to normal, or at least what was considered normal for Targent's younger members. Back to classes, back to studying, and back to falling in line. However, there were some differences that Hershel had noticed and for once they were for the better.

Theodore was acting much more like his age, instead of a young adult.

The young boy was still overly polite and talked with language beyond his years due to the advance and heavy studying he was use too, but he was smiling and laughing a lot more.

While at first Hershel was unsure about the Elite Wanna-Be, he had found Anna was becoming a good influence on Theodore. She might be striving for a place in Targent that would make them enemies, and while she seemed to be avoiding the idea that her and Theodore were friends, she was very honest and straight forward.

Hershel found himself worrying less about his little brother, though he still checked on Theodore like he normally did. He stood nearby the room he was suppose to head to, to work on combat training. He peered out the door to try and catch Theodore heading into the room nearby, where he was going to do the same, though at a lower level.

It didn't take long to see a small group of children heading towards the lower level combat training, Hershel quickly spotting Theodore amongst them, talking to Anna. He seemed to have high spirits that day, whatever Anna was telling him made him laugh.

Hershel found himself smiling at this. He couldn't help but feel better and hadn't felt this relieved in a long time.

"Hershel."

Hershel looked back to see Julien come up behind him. "I'm coming."

"How's Theodore?" Julien grinned, knowing exactly why Hershel had fallen behind. Hershel rolled his eyes and walked past Julien, who snickered and followed him, giving him a light shove.

* * *

"Come on, let's team up!"

Theodore chuckled, since Anna always asked him that every time they had combat training. However, she was far taller than him, so the likelihood of them being allowed to pair up was always low.

But Anna asked everyday, as if it was a new day.

"I doubt Mister Anderson will let us."

Anna looked puzzled, but continued her warm up routine. "Why not?"

Theodore sighed, knowing she was going to ask that question again. He had stretched out already and wasn't as into the class as much as Anna was. He was sitting on the ground nearby, just waiting. He felt uncomfortable for some reason, as if someone was watching him. In fact, he has felt that way for the past few days every time he went to combat trainning.

"Because we aren't the same height." Theodore finally answered, noticing that Anna had been waiting for him too.

"No one is my height in this class." argued Anna, pouting. "So what's the difference?"

"Well, I'm also shorter than most here." Theodore smiled sadly at Anna. She looked genuinely annoyed that Theodore wasn't tall enough. "You can try, however I think the same thing will happen. You will probably work with Mister Anderson."

"I know..." Anna whined. "Just wish I could help ya out, ya know? I mean, can't watch your back all the time. And I bet you'd do better with someone ya trusted."

"I appreciate it." Theodore stood up, seeing the teacher heading their way.

The pairing began as Mr. Anderson put together most kids together with those that have been paired before, though he would mix it up at times. With Theodore, he was with someone new all the time, considering the reputation he had and how he didn't really know anyone else.

"Hey."

Theodore glanced at Anna, who looked very stern for some reason. She gestured over to a kid looking their way. Theodore could swear he was staring right at him.

"That kid." Anna mumbled, trying to keep her voice low. "Been eying ya down all day. In fact, I think he's been doin' that for a few days. I don't like it, do you know him?"

Theodore shook his head. "No. He's not new, but I've never spoken to him."

"Want me to do somethin' about it?"

"No! No. It's fine, Red."

"You sure? Wouldn't take much to scare him off-"

"I'm sure." Theodore frowned at Anna. Her idea that threats and violence solved most of her problems was something that bothered Theodore. She didn't go out of her way to cause a fight, but she didn't back down from it either. She seemed to be looking forward to a fight at times and it took a lot to distract her from the idea.

"Okay." Anna folded her arms. "Just seems weird."

"Agreed..." Theodore wasn't sure what to make of it. "Maybe I should say something..."

"Alone? Bad idea." Anna waved her hand, dismissing Theodore's plan before refolding her hands. "He might be someone out ta get ya because of Julies."

"I don't think he runs with Quinn." Theodore wasn't so sure about Anna's suspicion. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I-"

"Carver."

Anna groaned as the teacher waved her over. She knew it was to pair her him. "Coming." She glanced at Theodore, who shrugged in response. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the boy that had been watching Theodore walk up to him and strike up a conversation.

Anna wanted to head back, but knew the teacher would get upset with her and drag her back, making a scene. So she didn't move from her position next to him.

While Anna couldn't hear what was being said, she worried how nice Theodore was to everyone. He was too excepting of people, even when they had done him wrong. It was something she liked about the younger boy, but disapproved of. She was always afraid of how much trouble it could get him into.

It's not as if he trusted people right away, but still.

Anna watched the boy closely, seeing he looked very nervous for some reason. She could see his left hand that he left drooping at his side was shaking ever so slightly, that he shifted he position a little too much.

Anna didn't like this. Not at all.

"Mager... You'll do with Bronev."

Anna noted that the boy talking to Theodore responded to the name, much to her dismay. Something about this made her stomach ache, her gut feeling telling her this was wrong somehow. She didn't know why, but her gut was something she learned to never ignore. Even if she did at times.

However, there was nothing she could do about it, so she stood silent until Mr. Anderson was done pairing before heading with him to start the lesson.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hello. I am back to writing this again. Sorry for the long break, but I feel like I needed it. Remember to check out my deviantart page for artwork related to this(and other stuff).**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Future of Targent

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 6**

" **The Future of Targent"**

"Is... is that Mister Corrin?"

"Oh God, I hope not."

Leon looked up from his work when he heard his ' _colleagues_ ' whispering among themselves. He then glanced in the direction they were looking in to see that indeed, Corrin was coming into their work area.

Leon had seen the man quite a few times, Jin having dragged Leon around to several expeditions and dig sites, Corrin being the one in charge of most of them. Leon barely spoke with the man himself, Jin doing most of the talking for them.

However, Corrin had challenged Leon a few times on his findings and even his puzzle solutions, wanting to be sure before sending people inside that it was safe. Leon couldn't recall a pleasant conversion with the second in command.

The only real impression Leon got from Corrin was he was smug and egotistical, but very intelligent. When he was serious, he seemed to really care about the integrity and safety of Targent and refused to have anyone on his team that he deemed was incompetent. He also questioned Jin's motives all the time.

While Jin hid his true self from his family and the higher ups, Corrin came off like he suspected Jin wasn't how he acted.

There were many times Leon felt the target of his suspension of Jin, as if he could provide answers.

Corrin made his way through the room, saying not a word to anyone. Most of Jin's team kept their mouth shut when they realized he was coming, hoping he wouldn't ask them anything. Though it was a wonder why he was there, Jin was nowhere to be seen.

Leon swore under his breath and looked back down at his work once he realized the man had spotted him and made a beeline towards him.

"Leon Bronev."

Leon sighed and look back up at Corrin, who appeared annoyed at first, but his expression quickly changed once he got Leon's attention, trying to come off more pleasant.

"Is there something you need, Mister Corrin, sir?" Leon cleared his throat trying not to sound nervous. "Jin is out at the moment if... if you're looking for him. I'm sure someone here would be able too-"

"You sure do get along with The Boss's son, don't you?" Corrin chuckled, clearly sensing Leon's anxiety and continued before he could object to that statement. "Oh, I'm sure if I was looking for Jin, you would be the first person I would ask."

Leon wanted to sink deeper into his seat, for he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him and Corrin, though they were trying very hard not to seem like they were listening in.

Leon didn't need the pressure, he barely got along with anyone there as it was, considering he was the only member on Jin's team that still wasn't a full member of Targent nor did he want to be a part of Targent.

Everyone else there wanted to be and were very proud to be on the best team in Targent. There was already jealously of the attention Jin had given Leon from the first day he came.

"I-"

"Oh, that's fine." Corrin waved his hand, dismissing Leon's answer. "To be honest, I thought he would be bored with you years ago, but you still seem to be his pet project."

Leon winced at being referred to as a **pet**.

"But Jin still likes to have you tag along, been wondering why for a while... I wonder if you know."

Leon wasn't sure if he was suppose to answer that or if Corrin was just musing out loud, he was use to Jin doing it so often. That became clear as Corrin moved closer, leaning onto the desk so he could lower his voice.

"Do you know why he shows an interest in you?"

"I-I couldn't say, sir."

"Huh." Corrin frowned at this. "Really? I would think seven years would be enough to learn about someone, but maybe you have no interest or drive. You didn't show it then, I can see why you _still_ work _under_ Targent rather than with it."

"Really, it's Jin's odd interest in you that keeps you here. After all, the son of The Boss gets what he wants. Tomas can't say no to any of those three, I swear... They are good at what they do, but their personal lives always get in the way."

Corrin made a annoyed 'tsh' sound, irritated at the three children of his boss. "I wonder if that has gained Jin some loyalty that I am unaware of. I'm not fond of being uninformed or lied too, Leon Bronev. You are a mystery to me, I do not know what that man-child sees in you. I'm also not fond of those who care little about their work. Like you. Such a pity. Maybe you could be something if you tried instead of using Jin to keep you in a good position."

Leon temper flared at this statement, clutching the pencil in his hand so tightly he almost snapped it. The idea that **he** was the user in this situation made him so angry he had forgotten his fear of the man he was talking too.

It wasn't that Leon didn't care about the _why_ , Jin kept his thoughts mostly to himself. Whatever plan he had going, he wouldn't tell Leon unless he had too. So far, Jin hadn't.

Maybe Jin just enjoyed toying with him, Leon didn't know. He certainly wasn't loyal to Jin, just obedient like everyone else. It wasn't as if Leon was in any position to argue or complain about his predicament.

The only drive Leon had was to keep his children safe. Anything else was to keep his mind occupied from the situation he was in. He had no intention of ' _going up_ ' in Targent.

If anything, Leon wanted nothing more than to burn this place to the ground.

"You really think that? **Really**?"

Corrin raised a brow at the change in tone. "Am I wrong?"

Leon turned to Corrin, looking him right in the eye. "You would be. I am loyal to _**no one**_ here. That's why I work _under_ , remember? I am no one's **pet**."

Corrin smirked at this, if a little unnerved. "Good. Though if I were you, I'd be more careful with that tone of yours." Corrin's demeanor changed, darker, much colder. "I don't really like to be told I am wrong."

Leon looked back down at his work, the heated rush of anger dissipating. He was quickly reminded where he stood in this.

"I **wonder** if you know how important the future of Targent is. How close we are to a huge change."

Leon now knew what this was about. Recently the news of Tomas Gearald's health growing worse had gotten out. Tension grew as people wondered what shift in power that would mean or what changes could happen.

In Targent it could be anything.

Leon just then realized he had stopped breathing. His chest hurt from the pause and he refused to look at Corrin. What he did see, however was Corrin had placed a hand on the permission slip Leon had gotten back from Jin, being allowed to see his sons after work that day.

"You see, Leon Bronev, as far as I know, I know our future. None of the Gearald children are interested in taking over, which has made me the only candidate for future leader of Targent. At least, that is how it's been for years. Fin likes the freedom he has because of his family in London. Ji has always been the caregiver type, not the leader material and as far as I know..."

Corrin halted for a second, peering over his shoulder to see who was listening, clearly aware of the attention he was getting. Doing so scared most of those in the room into looking away.

"...as far as I know, Jin has never shown any interest in taking over, content with his own devices. Though he's been very active lately and I'm curious if something that I am _**unaware**_ of has changed his way of thinking."

Leon didn't need to look to know Corrin had leaned in closer.

"Is there something I need to know?"

Leon felt a lump in his throat forming. Jin didn't show any signs of wanting to take over Targent, but it was clear he didn't want Corrin in charge either. Leon didn't know what Jin was planning, but he wasn't sure what answer Corrin would accept.

"I... I couldn't tell you what Jin is thinking, sir."

"Hm."

"He hasn't said anything about it. Jin seems reluctant to talk about his father's condition..."

Corrin moved away from Leon at that response. "Well... If something does change, you will let me know, won't you?"

"O-of course."

"Good." Corrin smirked. "You may not be interested in being loyal to anyone, Leon Bronev, but I would change that way of thinking if I were you. You and your family's future could depend on it."

Leon looked back to see Corrin heading out, and as he was, Jin was coming in.

"O-o-oh! Corrin, sir! Need something?"

"No, not anymore." Corrin eyed Jin for a second before heading out the door. Once he was gone, Jin slumped his shoulders and turned to everyone in the room who were just staring at him.

"Well? What are we, on break? Back to work!"

* * *

Theodore wasn't sure how he felt about his match up. Mager was a normal kid, he didn't stand out and seemed to behave himself. Theodore never heard of him getting into trouble.

However, something about this bothered the young boy. Something about the fact that Mager had gotten paired with Theodore seemed to relieve him greatly, which was confusing. Was he afraid of getting paired with someone else? Out of everyone here, it made no sense why Mager would be pleased with this outcome.

Theodore was only known as 'that friend of the teacher's kid' so most of the time he was ignored, unless harassed by Quinn and his group. Even then, it wasn't an everyday occurrence, especially since Anna started her 'deal' with him. So why Mager wanted to pair with Theodore made no sense to him.

"Everyone, we're practicing holds today."

Anderson, their combat instructor, motioned Anna to come closer. He spun her around to face away from him and turned to let the class see what he was doing.

"Sometimes it's best to just stop your opponent. Or in most cases, you're just restraining someone." Anderson pulled Anna's arm, twisting and placing it behind her back. "Be careful with this, you could hurt someone if you pull too hard. It doesn't matter how strong you are, with her arm like this, you just have to lightly tug to cause pain."

"Geeehh..." Anna flinched when Anderson slightly pulled on her arm.

"That normally gets someone to calm down or to stop resisting. Everyone give it a try, but be careful."

"You want to try first?" asked Mager, his nervousness still showing, but he seemed less worried about whatever had been bothering him before.

"All right." Theodore nodded to the boy and smiled. He hoped whatever this bad feeling was, it was just his imagination.

Theodore took Mager's arm and pull it back, trying to copy Anderson's instructions.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Mager shook his head. Though it was probably wrong then, as Theodore found when Anderson came by and corrected it, making Mager cringe in pain. Theodore looked very apologetic, but there was not much he could do.

After Anderson made the rounds to see if everyone had done the hold right, he had everyone switch.

"Give it a try, I'll be with all of you in a moment."

Theodore let go of Mager and they switch, though Theodore was sure that Mager demeanor changed a bit. He looked as though he had done something wrong, a look of guilt building up.

"Are you okay?" asked Theodore, which only got him a slight nod in response.

Mager took Theodore arm and pull it back, but clearly wasn't sure what he was doing. Anderson quickly corrected it, which Theodore now knew what Mager felt when it was reversed. There was a twinge of pain once Anderson set it right, as the boy figured.

Theodore felt Mager start shaking and mumbling something as Anderson walked away and wondered if this was difficult for him. "What was that, Mager?"

"...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Par-" Theodore never finished that sentence, Mager kicking the back at Theodore's leg. What happened next was too fast and painfully to fully comprehend at that very moment.

* * *

Anna puffed her cheeks a few times, becoming agitated. Never in her life did she believe she would be a teacher's assistant on anything, but she picked up the moves much faster than the other kids, so she found herself following the teacher around and helping with the corrections.

 _'Ah well,'_ she thought, ' _at least watching these kids squirm is kind of funny.'_

The young southern girl felt a little bad, but still snickered to herself as Theodore jumped when Anderson fixed the hold. It wasn't that painful, but Anna figured it was still a surprise to him. It was the only way to get it right, but pain wasn't something that bothered Anna anymore.

She had gotten use to it a long time ago.

Anna rubbed her shoulder unconsciously as she walked away with Anderson, not too fond memories springing to mind. She found herself looking at the closed up windows, as if she would see the sky if she looked hard enough for it.

As glad as Anna was to be here, she did miss the sky, the open fields, and her cows. Her stupid, stupid cows. But they were hers at the time, no matter what her stupider step parents had said.

 _'Well, they aren't mine anymore I guess.'_ Anna sighed. ' _I hope Kale took care of everything like he promised. I haven't seen him since I got here...I bet he's too busy to see me.'_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a scream. One she clearly recognized.

Anna eyes darted towards where she had left Theodore, to find Mager nearly on top of Theodore, pushing him down.

She didn't need to think, Anna found herself rushing towards them, grabbing Mager by the collar with one hand and the other slamming a fist in the kid's face, her hold keeping him from falling over.

"The _**hell**_ is wrong with you!?" screamed the red head, raising her fist to hit him again, though this time it was stopped by Anderson. He then quickly made Anna let go of Mager, dropping him to the floor.

Anna wanted to lunge at Mager, but Anderson had a tight grip on her arm to the point of hurting, grabbing her by the waist as well. That didn't deter her from trying to get to the boy she had knocked over.

"What's happening here?"

Anna froze when she heard the voice. She hadn't heard that voice in weeks and while she had wanted to see this person in all the time she had been in Targent, this was the worst time for him to show up.

"Kale?" Anderson loosened his grip on Anna, but did not let go. "What are you doing here?"

"I doubt that's important right now." Kale looked at the scene in front of him. Most of the other children had move far away from what had happened and had grown quiet, especially since a Elite Targent member had shown up. Kale could see Anna, who looked horrified to see him, though he could still see she was shaking in anger.

Kale then looked down at the whole reason this had happened. Mager was sitting on the ground, holding his face that was bleeding from Anna hitting him. He then noticed Theodore, who hadn't moved since all this happened, laying on the ground, his left arm looking not quite right.

Kale knelt down next to Theodore and touched the boy's left arm, which caused him to recoil and whimper in pain. Kale pulled Theodore closer and grabbed his left shoulder and arm, leaning closer to him.

"Your shoulder is dislocated. This will hurt for a second."

Theodore's eyes widen at this statement and he didn't have a chance to reply before Kale popped his arm back into place.

Kale wasn't wrong. It hurt. A lot.

But by that point Theodore couldn't make a sound and could barely see, his eyes filling with tears. He was still trying to figure out what happened and why, but he could barely think due to the throbbing pain in his arm and shoulder.

Kale scooped up Theodore from the floor, carefully carrying the twelve year old so as not touch his injured arm.

"You've got your hands full with those two." Kale eyed both Anna and Mager. "I can take this one to the infirmary."

"Uh... Thank you, Kale." Anderson was surprised by the offer. "You sure? Aren't you a bit busy to be deal-"

"It can wait." Kale kept his gaze mostly on Anna, who was beginning to feel very small and ashamed. "I think my future charge needs to sit and think about their conduct and their decisions up till now."

"Wait, K-Kale!" Anna barely got that out as the Elite Member walked away with Theodore, however he ignored her call much to her dismay.

* * *

Julien wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing. He had volunteered to get something for their instructor, any excuse to get away from fire arms training, and had come out into the hall to see a few people he recognized as teacher assistants, shuffling kids out of the room and talking with some of the regular guards.

Not only that, but further down he saw Anna and someone else up against the wall, the instructor of their group giving them a clearly angry lecture.

Julien could see the kid next to Anna was holding a bloody tissue on his nose and had a guess as to what happened.

The instructor was then called over by the guards, who said a few more words to the two before heading over.

Julien slipped his hands into his pockets and quietly made his way past the adults, hoping to get over to Anna without being spotted, in hopes to maybe ask her very quickly what the problem was.

Though listening in could be useful too.

"Anyone hurt besides the obvious one there?"

"Yeah..." Anderson rubbed his temples, looking very distraught. "He's in the infirmary at the moment. I don't know what's gotten into these kids. I know most of the feuds or trouble makers, but Mager has never caused problems before... Maybe Miss Gray can figure it out."

Anna noticed Julien coming over. "Hey."

Julien motioned for Anna to keep it down, not wanting to be noticed. "What happened?"

Anna shuffled, keeping her hands behind her back and finding she couldn't quite look at Julien. "Well... The short answer is you need to go check on Theo for me."

"What?" Julien didn't like the sound of that. "Red, what happened?"

"Please, just check on Theo." mumbled Anna. "He's in the infirmary."

Before Julien could press for further information he was pulled away by one of the guards.

"What are you doing?"

Julien laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, ha, ha. Sorry, I was just getting something for my instructor."

The guard raised a brow at Julien and pointed in the opposite direction. "The supply closet is that way."

Julien laughed again and nodded. "Ah, of course. Sorry. All this commotion confused me. I'll... just be on my way."

The guard didn't look like he completely believed Julien, but decided to let him go anyway. Julien gave Anna an concerned expression before walking back the other direction.

* * *

"You're handling this rather well for someone your age."

Theodore just then winced at the doctor tightening the sprain bandage around his arm. His shoulder and whole arm throbbed with pain and it was very difficult to concentrate on anything.

Theodore looked over at Kale who had stuck around, for reasons the young boy couldn't figure out. Kale was obviously someone of a much higher rank than most Targent members, he had no reason to concern himself with small matters. It even seemed like most Targent members knew who he was.

The twelve year old wanted to say something back, but couldn't quite get anything out other then a unintelligible painful sound or an agonizing quick inhale between his clenched teeth.

His arm was burning, it hurt so much.

"Most kids your age would be bawling. Must be that British ' _stiff upper lip_ ' mentally I've heard so much about."

Theodore gave Kale an odd expression from the terrible British accent he tried to convey when saying that line, his thick German accent making it very difficult to even attempt. The older man laughed at Theodore's reaction and shook his head.

"Never mind." Kale walked up to Theodore as the doctor moved away, heading off to get some pain medication for Theodore. "Still, I can see why Anna has become fond of you."

 _'So that what this was about.'_ Theodore frowned. He should have guessed that someone like Kale would know what Anna was up too, even if he wasn't around.

"Despite my warnings, she's made a friend." Kale shrugged. "I guessed as much would happen. She is still a child and a very energetic one at that. I had hoped her first introduction to the student body would make that easier for her. Corrin thought it would have helped isolate her a bit more if she not only caused a scene, but it was clear she would be joining The Elite."

"We... we're partners... not friends." gasped Theodore. He was surprised he got anything out, gripping the bed he was sitting on so tightly with his uninjured hand.

"I see." Kale chuckled. "She's not in trouble, if that's what you're worried about. At least with me."

Theodore was taken aback by this. From what little he was able to gather from before, Kale came off as if he was mad at Anna.

"She just has to think about her actions for a bit and the third degree by Miss Gray. I'll go see her after I'm done here." Kale leaned over to be at Theodore's height, looking at him at eye level. "You understand clearly what she will become when leaving here, am I right?"

Theodore nodded.

"And you spoke with her anyway?"

Theodore nodded again in response.

"...You are either understand the situation far better than most adults here... or are incredibility naive."

Theodore grimaced at that, but said nothing.

"I'm going to believe the former and hope you be kind to her." Kale got up and stepped back, the doctor returning with a syringe. "Befriending you might even teach her a good lesson about her future here in Targent."

Theodore tensed up when the doctor came over. He had never been hurt this badly before, but he had heard of the way the doctors dealt with most of the injured. It was just far easier to drug them then deal with crying hurt children and even with how hard he tried not to show such behavior, they were going to do it anyway.

The doctor was quick and Theodore didn't have time to object to the drugs the doctor injected into his right arm. Not that he could have anyway.

"I'll just have to see how this plays out." Kale smirked at Theodore's perplexed look, the younger boy not quite knowing what Kale meant.

Not that he could think straight at that moment. Theodore shut his eyes tightly, his head starting to feel light.

"That should work quickly." said Kale simply, Theodore only slightly opening his eyes to see him heading for the door. "The pain should subside for a while, but you'll probably be out for a few good hours."

Theodore groaned. He had enough trouble grasping onto what little sense of time he had, losing more of it was something he wanted to avoid.

Though Kale was right. The pain was numbing and the burning was subsiding. However, Theodore didn't remember when he started laying down on the bed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Theodore Bronev."


	7. Chapter 7 - True Trust

_**Where Our Loyalty Lies**_

 **Chapter 7**

" **True Trust"**

When Julien heard that Theodore was taken to the educational facilities' infirmary, he knew it was best not to inform Hershel of it until their classes had ended.

Julien didn't even care how angry Hershel would be with him for that, he knew the fourteen year old would have ran over there the moment he knew his brother was hurt.

Which would have gotten Hershel into trouble and he probably wouldn't have even made it to the infirmary. For as smart as he was, Hershel could be completely irrational at times. Especially when it came to his family.

Julien was frustrated now, his supposed best friend was giving him the silent treatment as they went down the hallway, leading to where they were told Theodore had been taken.

"Hershel, it wouldn't have changed anything." Julien finally spoke. "Theodore would still be there and we'd probably have been detained for trying to skip class." Julien frowned as he got no response from Hershel. "You know I'm right about this, so pardon me for having thought ahead of your thick skull."

Hershel sighed deeply at Julien. He knew he was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Julien was kind of surprised for the sudden acknowledgment that Hershel was in the wrong. Normally it would take a lot more to get Hershel to admit anything, but considering the circumstances, Julien figured his friend had more important matters to worry about.

Hershel didn't even stop his pace when he got to the door leading to where Theodore should be, quickly making his way inside. He immediately spotted his little brother, rushing over to him. Hershel tensed up when he saw Theodore, arm bandaged up and in a sling.

"Theodore?" Hershel lightly shook Theodore's uninjured shoulder, trying to get a response. Hershel grimaced when Theodore didn't even budge. So many thoughts and emotions ran through the fourteen year old's head, he wasn't sure how to handle any of them.

Julien came up behind Hershel and looked over Theodore. "Looks like he's been drugged. The pain must have been bad enough for it. Not a fun experience..."

Hershel shook Theodore again. "Come on, Theodore. Can you hear me?"

"I'll see if the doctor will release him so we can get him to his room." Julien patted Hershel's shoulder. "Try and get Theodore up as best you can. I'll see what the doctor will tell me about what happened. It'll be a while before we can ask Red, and Theodore looks in no condition to explain anything."

"Thank you, Julien."

Julien smiled reassuringly at Hershel before heading off. Hershel slowly lifted Theodore up, trying to force him awake, but careful enough not to hurt him.

"Theodore, please." Hershel shook Theodore again. "I need you up."

"Her...shel?..."

Hershel pulled Theodore's right arm over his shoulder. "I'm here, I've got you."

Theodore struggled to open his eyes, they felt so heavy that he couldn't quite do it. If he didn't feel so groggy, he'd find that worrying. Theodore tried to grab his older brother, but found he couldn't move his left arm very well, unable to remember why that was.

"Careful." Hershel adjusted Theodore, slowly helping him up. Though Hershel found he would be doing most of the lifting, Theodore was just so out of it that he couldn't stand on his own. "I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to wake up."

"...You should... go without me..."

Hershel raised a eye brow at this. "What?"

"...I'd slow you down..."

Hershel's heart sank at this. Theodore was so out of it he clearly didn't know what day it was and thought they were having an old conversion from weeks ago. Hershel shook with anger, so furious at not only whoever hurt his brother and put him through this, but at himself for being unable to protect him. What kind of older brother was he to allow this?

Where was Anna? Wasn't she supposedly watching his back?

Hershel wanted to talk with the redhead as soon as possible. She was suppose to help Theodore. He regretted letting himself think he could intrust his little brother's safety to someone else. He should have never relied on anyone else, he should have never let his guard down.

Hershel would decide if he was mad at Anna after he found out the facts. But he felt he could never trust anyone else like that again.

Hershel would take care of Theodore, like usual.

"Hershel."

Hershel looked over to see Julien come back, a guard behind him. "What did you find out?"

"We can take Theodore to his room." Julien motioned to the guard behind him. "He's going to escort us. For safety reasons."

Julien came over and helped Hershel stand up with Theodore, letting the young boy lean against him and was careful not to hurt his left arm, even if Theodore couldn't feel much of anything at the moment.

Hershel's glared at the guard and tighten his grip on Theodore, not wanting anyone he didn't trust to lay a hand on him. The guard sighed at this and could see Hershel wasn't going to let him help carry the younger boy out.

Julien and Hershel lifted Theodore out of the room, heading into the hallway, the guard following behind.

"The doctor said this was an accident in Combat Training." said Julien quietly, keeping his voice down in hopes the guard wasn't listening. "However, from when I saw Red, it looked more like a fight might have happened."

"A fight?" Hershel didn't like the sound of that. "Did Red..."

"Don't go there." Julien frowned at Hershel. "Red didn't do this. She's been nothing but a friend. She insisted I check on Theodore before anything else."

"That doesn't mean it's not her fault." Hershel looked down at Theodore. He had managed to open his eyes a little, but still seemed unaware of what was going on around him.

"Let's find out what really happened before jumping to conclusions. I'd hate to talk badly behind her back without the full story."

Hershel knew his friend was right. No point in assigning blame when they weren't there. Hershel stopped for a moment to readjust his grip on Theodore, the young boy beginning to slip out. "For Red's sake, she better have a good explanation."

"What are you going to do if she doesn't?"

Hershel didn't particularly like the tone Julien had, as if he was challenging him. "What do you want me to do? Am I suppose to be fine with this? Just let someone attack my brother and call it a day?"

Julien sighed in frustration. "I just want you to be more realistic. Even if you know who did this, whatever you do could get you in trouble with Miss Gray or cause more problems for Theodore. I rather you take care of your little brother than chase down the one responsible. At least right now, let's focus on Theodore."

Hershel slowly nodded to this, Julien being the voice of reason again. "I don't know how you can be so calm. I'm... I can't be anything but angry."

" _Ne me insulter._ " Julien snorted, looking quite upset. Hershel then noticed Julien was shaking, trying very hard to control the anger building up in him. Hershel had to admit, he had never seen the normally so calm and rational Julien so enraged.

"Two important people in my life are in pain. It might even be because of me. Trust me, we'll find out what happened and we'll do something about it. But not now. We will do it later and with a clearer head."

"Julien..." Hershel wished Julien didn't feel responsible. He found he could never place any blame on Julien for what his tormentors did to him. "Let's get Theodore to his room."

Julien nodded and the two continued to help to barely conscious Theodore down the hall, back to the student rooms. Once they got to the room, Julien let go of Theodore to head over to the door to open it for them.

Hershel looked down at Theodore and found he didn't seem to be doing much better, the younger boy was staring at the ground the whole time.

"Theodore? Can you hear me?"

"Where... where are... we?" Theodore slowly responded to Hershel, trying to look up at him, but being unable.

"It's okay, we're almost there. You can go back to sleep when we get to our room."

"Hershel? Theodore?"

Hershel turned his attention away from Theodore to see, much to his surprise, his father coming towards them with a guard behind him.

"Dad?"

Theodore reacted to that, forcing himself up, nearly causing Hershel to drop him. "Da...Dad?"

Leon ran to his two sons, who he hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity, and quickly took Theodore from Hershel. The older boy found he was very was relived to have his father here, though he still couldn't believe it.

Leon soon realized Theodore couldn't hold himself up, so he picked the boy up. "Theodore? What happened? Are you okay?"

Theodore stared at his father, barely awake. "Dad..."

Leon carried Theodore to his room, Julien stepping back to let him through.

"I'll come check on Theodore later." said Julien to Hershel, deciding to slip away, same as the guards were doing, having finished their escort. "I'll see if I can talk to Red later."

"I would rather be-"

"Go see your papa, geez." Julien pushed Hershel into his room before he could protest. Julien grinned at Hershel and then strolled off, leaving Hershel quite irritated and unsure how he was going to explain everything to his father.

As much as Hershel missed his father, he always felt it was awkward talking to him.

"You came..." mumbled Theodore, Leon laying his son on his bed carefully. He tried to reach out to Leon, but he could barely move as his body refused to listen to him. He was only able to lift his hand up slightly.

Leon forced a small smile at Theodore, trying to hide his worry. He wasn't sure what had happened to his son, but he could tell he could barely stay awake.

"I did. I'm sorry it took me so long." Leon gentle push Theodore's hand down and patted him on the head. "Get some sleep."

"But..."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Theodore sighed, satisfied with that answer and unable to fight off how tired he was any longer, let himself fall asleep.

"What happened?" asked Leon to Hershel, who had remained quiet.

Hershel shook his head and folded his arms, already feeling stiff and tense. "I don't know. All I've been told is that it was an accident in training."

Leon watched as Hershel awkwardly made his way to his bed to sit down. He didn't believe that was the full truth, Leon could tell when Hershel wasn't being completely honest with him. "I see."

Hershel frowned. "I wasn't there, so, I... don't know the details. I guess they put Theodore on heavy medication for the pain."

"I'm-"

"Don't." interrupted Hershel. "Don't apologize. You make it sound like it's your fault."

Hershel couldn't stand hearing his father talk like that. It made him want to be mad at his father, to ask him why he hadn't tried to protect them. Where was he when they needed him? What was he doing while they were so miserable? Was he even trying?

Hershel just wanted to be angry at his father, it was so much easier to feel that way, but he knew that wasn't fair. What could his father do? Not anymore than what he or Theodore could do.

Hershel also knew it would be easier for Targent if he blamed everything on his father. That's what they wanted anyway, to change his perspective on his situation.

No, Targent was to blame, no one else.

But most importantly, Hershel couldn't break his promise.

.

 _ **"Your father is trying so hard. Please understand. Promise me you won't be angry with him, okay?"**_

 ** _"I... I promise."  
_**. ** _  
_**

Hershel couldn't do that to his mother. Her last wish she asked of him. He refused to go back on it, so he wouldn't take the easy way out and would try to understand how hard this was for his father.

It was just so hard for him and Theodore too.

"Hershel."

Hershel turned to face his father, having heard the voice closer. He hadn't noticed that Leon had come over to him. In fact, Hershel noticed he could barely see his father, his vision blurry.

Tears. He couldn't see through all the anger that had turned into sorrowful tears of regret. Leon took Hershel and hugged his eldest son, the boy gripping tightly onto his father, sobbing.

He had tried so hard not to show such weakness in front of his younger brother, but he just wanted to let go of all his responsibility onto his father, just for a moment. It felt like it had been years since Hershel let himself cry.

"It's okay, Hershel. It will be alright."

"No, it won't..." mumbled Hershel, bitterly.

Leon chuckled and rubbed Hershel's back. "You're too smart for those hollow sayings, aren't you?"

Hershel laughed dryly, remembering his father saying that to him years ago. It had been a long time since they really talked.

"I'm going to try harder." whispered Leon. He knew he had another option to help his sons, even if it was making him sick to even think about taking it. He feared what his boys would think of him if he completely submitted to Targent, if he too did any of the terrible things they had done to his family to someone else. However, he knew he had to give up that part of himself if he was going to do anything to help his sons.

No one was coming to help them. When he got back, he knew he would have to make a deal with the devil.

"I haven't been trying as hard as I could be. I promised you I would make this right one day. Just hang on for a little longer."

Hershel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He felt better, he felt so much better. He wasn't sure he really believed his father could do anything, but he wanted too.

Hershel believed, at that moment, his father would try.

* * *

"Hungry?"

Anna didn't even look up, unable to face her future mentor. She was so embarrassed, ashamed, and worried he would drop her out of his life for once again losing her cool. It wouldn't be the first time someone walked out on her.

"...Well I guess I'll eat this orange all myself then."

Anna looked over as Kale sat next to her on the bench, one that was right outside Gray's office. She still was afraid to look at him directly, unsure what to expect.

"You could have handled this better."

"Yeah, well... Someone had to do somthin'." mumbled Anna, burying her face in her hands.

Kale peeled the skin off the orange. "True, sometimes you have to react to a situation before it gets worse. But even then, there's still better ways. You could have just pulled him off, rather than break his nose."

"But-"

"He was hurting your friend. Made you angry. You wanted him to suffer."

Anne bit her lower lip. "Not friend, he was-"

"Right, your _partner_." Kale chuckled. "You sure have found yourself a good ally here. He was ready to lie for you."

Anna looked up at Kale sharply, the accusations on Theodore upsetting her greatly. "It's not a lie. Theo wouldn't lie."

Kale smirked at Anna's reaction and split the orange in half. "Ah, my mistake."

Anna bit her lip again and pulled a leg up to her chest, hugging it. "He's just a kid who needs watchin' over, that's all. Also he's helpin' me with the classes here. It's a give and take relationship, nothin' more."

"I see, I see." Kale handed Anna the half of the orange, which she took. "I must have a misunderstanding of the situation then."

Anna nodded. "Yeah. It's nothin'."

"Then if I were to say you need to drop this partnership?"

Anna stiffen, pausing as she was about to eat a slice of the orange. "Uhh...I...I wouldn't care..."

"Really now?" Kale eyed Anna, watching her actions. "Shouldn't be a problem, then?"

"No..." Anna's shoulders dropped, her gaze went back to the floor. She wasn't doing a very good at hiding how she really felt.

"As I thought."

"W-wait!" Anna turned back to Kale and grabbed his arm, nearly jumping onto the older man in fear that he was about to leave. "It's not a problem, really!"

Kale shook his head, not looking at the young girl anymore. "Anna, don't lie to me."

Anna let go and shrink back down onto the bench. "He's been kind to me since I got here. And he's helped me from fallin' behind in class. He'd even do it without me doin' anythin' in return. He's the one that keeps me from bein' stupid...He never makes me feel stupid, either."

Kale smiled. "I see. Then I should leave this alone, then."

Anna was surprised at this answer. "Really?"

"You need to learn to control your temper." Kale finally looked over at Anna. "Can't have your emotions control everything you do in your life. And I can't have someone be a bad influence on you, now can I? But if this boy is more of a positive one, I shouldn't get in the way. For now."

Anna smiled and nodded. She quickly ate her orange pieces and leaned back against the wall, feeling less stressed about the whole situation. Sure, Gray was upset and Anna would probably have to face punishment for the next few days, but that was something she could handle easily. Dealing with Kale was that hard part.

"Sorry I made your first visit a bad one." Anna finally said, the tension leaving the air. "I guess I could have done a better job. Though I donno how much that matters."

"It matters a lot." Kale frowned. "Anna, we aren't mere ' _ **assassins**_ ' as most of those who live here believe. We clean up messes, keep order, and shepherd those who try to leave Targent into coming back. Different reactions to different jobs."

"But everyone is scared of the Elite. It's because they-"

"Kill?" Kale became silent for a moment before continuing. "Of course that's what everyone remembers. Our job is much more complicated than most members here will ever understand. We shoulder many sins so they can work in peace and secrecy. We keep the outside world and Targent separated. It's a burden many will not understand because it makes us allies, but also adversaries."

"Someday, those you meet here will try to run and will have to be hunted down with no hesitation. Or they will fear you and treat you as an outcast. I do not wish for you to suffer that at such a young age, but the reality is, it can't be helped."

"Theo isn't like that." mumbled Anna, pretty sure of herself. "He's a good person."

"Many good men have run from Targent before. What if you had to hunt him down?"

Anna pressed her lips together as she thought about it. It was a hard question and she didn't believe she would ever have to deal with that kind of circumstance. However, as much as she liked Theodore, as much as she would defend him, and believed she would never have to do this, she knew there was only one answer.

"I'd bring him home."

* * *

Despite having slept for so long, Theodore still felt incredibly exhausted. At least now his eyes finally listened to him, groggily opening to see the ceiling of his room.

When did he get here? It was hard to remember.

Theodore remembered he was in the infirmary, having a mostly one-sided conversion with Kale before the doctor came back. After that it was quite a blur. He could have sworn his brother showed up at one point, talking to him. That would explain him being back in his room.

No, that's not what was bugging Theodore. Someone else showed up...

Theodore frantically shot up from the bed too look around, startling Leon who had been sitting on the bed, reading one of the books that Theodore owned. Theodore nearly fell back, not really having the energy to hold himself up, though Leon took Theodore and pulled him closer, letting to the young boy use him as support.

Leon then smiled and closed the book, turning his full attention to Theodore. "I was a little worried I wouldn't keep my promise. You were asleep for so long."

"How long?" Theodore was still surprised to see his father there and wondered if he was still asleep, dreaming this.

"Hours." Leon motioned to Hershel, who had gone to bed and was sound asleep. "It's quite late."

"Oh..." Theodore shifted a bit, however that caused him to wince. He was reminded of everything that had happened that day, a small throb of pain in his arm had returned. "Are you... is it okay for you to be here this late?"

"Yes." Leon tried to keep himself from frowning, thinking of who made this possible for him. "I've got time before I have to go."

"Well, I'm glad-" Theodore was unable to stifle a yawn, still feeling very tired. "-you're here."

Leon chuckled and patted Theodore on the head. "You can go back to sleep if this is too much."

"No." Theodore shook his head vigorously. He missed his father so much, more than he realized now that he was here and Theodore did not wish to waste this opportunity. "I'm fine."

"Well, Theodore, you can decide what we talk about then."

Theodore smiled and started filling his father in what had been going on in his life from the last time they talked. Though Theodore opted out a few details he felt he shouldn't talk about. Mostly he told his father of his new friend, Anna, who he had been becoming very close too.

Though Anna insisted they weren't really friends, Theodore couldn't help but see her as one.

For a moment, Theodore wasn't sure why, but he felt he had forgotten something he needed to talk to his father about. He felt weary, unsure how he was going to be able to handle classes tomorrow.

Classes...

"Ah!" Theodore tried to stand up, but found he was unable to find the strength to get up.

"Theodore?"

"There's something I wanted to give you." Theodore struggled to stand, but stopped when Leon placed a hand on his head. "It's important."

"Tell me where it is, I'll get it."

Theodore looked over at the dresser and noticed the book was missing. "It...it was..." Theodore began to panic, wondering if he had lost it. Or was it in his book bag? It would be still in the Combat Training Room. He couldn't remember where he had kept the letter. "There's a book..."

"Is it this one?" Leon held up the book he had been reading from while Theodore had been asleep. Lifting it up caused the small piece of paper to fall out.

Theodore sighed with relief, picking up the paper. "This. This is for you."

Leon took the paper and unfolded it. "What is it?"

"It's a note from Professor Brun." Theodore leaned back against his father, feeling at ease to have finally gotten that taken care of.

"Professor Brun?" Leon thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, your friend's mother."

Theodore nodded in response. He was curious as to what the note was about, but was not going to press upon it. He just watched his father look over the note, first with no real reaction to it. However, it didn't take long for Leon to raise a brow at it, then look very confused.

"It's gibberish."

Theodore was surprised to hear this. "What?"

"It makes no sense." Leon looked over the note again. "It doesn't even make a coherent sentence."

Theodore couldn't believe that Professor Brun would give a note that was a mess. If she was going to just have a note that was a mess, why would she even bother to get Julien to write it?  
.

 **" _My favorite are word puzzles, though language barriers make it hard to translate them."  
_**.

"Maybe it's a code? Or a word puzzle?" suggested Theodore. "Professor Brun wouldn't have gone through the effort of having this made and having me give it to you for no reason."

"I suppose not." Leon wasn't exactly happy with the idea of someone having his son pass secret notes to him. Such things could get one in trouble if found. But then, Theodore had a point. Being the punishment for such things could be severe if it was against Targent, it would be smart to hide the contents, in case found.

"Do you trust this Professor Brun?"

Theodore nodded. "I do. She's the only adult here I or Hershel trust."

Leon mused over this information, still not sure how he felt about it. After a few minutes of silence he finally placed the note in his pocket. "I'll have a look at it later."

Theodore was disappointed to not learn what was in it. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, sleep threatening to take him over. He was so fatigued, his mind becoming foggy. He barely noticed his father laying him down.

"I have to go now, Theodore. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, but I'll be on an expedition soon."

"Okay... Goodnight, Dad." Theodore wanted to say something else, but couldn't quite think of what to say.

"Goodnight, Theodore."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read this. All comments are appreciated~3**


End file.
